Wrong About You, Too
by XenaLives
Summary: Sequel to Wrong About You. Paige finds herself in A's crosshairs and, with Spencer and Emily's help, works to solve the mystery of the new A before it's too late.
1. Chapter 1

The pleasure was all mine. Let's do it again soon.

-A

Monday morning and Emily and Spencer had the same free period. They sat in the courtyard off the cafeteria huddled together and speaking in low tones lest someone overhear. If someone or, for that matter, more than one someones, were involved in the attack on Paige Friday night they couldn't risk being overheard. Though, it never seemed to matter how private their conversations seemed or how discreet they thought they were being. A always knew what had been discussed and was one step ahead of them.

"Let me see the picture again." Emily asked.

"It hasn't changed, Em." Spencer slid it over to her anyway. She made an effort to hide her frustration. She understood, as did they all, the constant feeling of being helpless and out of control when it came to A. Especially when A seemed to be targeting, not them, but someone close to them.

"What do you think this means?" Emily asked although she already had a pretty good idea what the answer was.

"It's a pretty classic A calling card. Obviously A is responsible for what happened to Paige." Spencer answered. Not that it had ever really been in doubt.

"To both of you." Emily had been insistent on not letting Spencer diminish her role in all of this. Emily had wanted, for a long time, Paige to connect with Spencer. The other girls had warmed to her more more easily. She hadn't in a million years thought this is what it would take to do it. While Spencer had been pretty matter of fact in recounting the events of Friday night Paige, in their conversations at the hospital and then, later at home while she rested, had been much more forthcoming about their trials and, with it, their confessions. Emily was pleased that they had opened up to one another, finally, and formed a friendship. She shuddered inwardly, though, thinking about how it had happened. How close she came to losing them.

"What about the rest 'Let's do it again soon.'? I'm really worried about that. You don't think A is going after Paige now do you?" Emily frowned and stared at the photo of her girlfriend swimming.

Spencer chewed her bottom lip. She wished she could tell Emily what she wanted to hear. That Friday night was a one off. That Paige was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. That, more than likely, that trap was for her or Emily. She didn't really believe that, though. Emily had been off the swim team for a while because of her shoulder injury and, as omniscient as A seemed, there was no way she could have known Spencer was going to show up at the pool. No, it seemed pretty clear Paige was the intended victim all along. Finally she answered. "I'm sorry, Em, I think you have every reason to be worried. It's not like A going after people we care about is out of character. Toby, Mrs. Marin, Mrs. Montgomery." Her voice started to rise as she rattled off the list of A targets. "Dr. Sullivan, your parents-"

"I get it." Emily interrupted with a raised hand. "Thanks." She slid the photo back across the table. "Do we tell her?"

Spencer had been considering the question all weekend. As much as they both wanted to shield Paige from this. Keeping secrets from each other always seemed to get them in bigger trouble. While Paige may not know all the details of what had happened between them and A over the last couple of years she was pretty familiar with what A was capable of. "I don't see how we can not. I know you want to protect her. I do, too. But she's going to have to know so she can protect herself, take precautions and not do anything to endanger herself."

"Who's in danger?" Both girls jumped as Paige appeared next to them and leaned to place a kiss on Emily's cheek.

"Paige!" Emily exclaimed startled. "You're not suppose to be back until later this week." She frowned at her and eyed her up and down to assess her condition. Paige was wearing her hair down and Emily brushed it aside, narrowing her eyes, to get a look at her face. The swelling had gone down but the bruise on her temple was a sight to behold.

"Yeah, I know." She replied. "But two days in bed was all I could take, really. My parents and their fussing and non stop chicken soup and ice cream." She waved a hand in the air. "Honestly, you'd think I just had my tonsils out or something."

Spencer, too, eyed her critically. "How are you feeling?"

Paige thought about lying and saying she was fine but the look on both of her faces told her that would be a waste of everyone's time. "Um, I tire easily and I have a headache pretty much all the time." She shrugged and tried to deflect. "How's your hand?"

Spencer waved her wrapped left hand and wiggled her fingers. "Sore and itches like mad." She wasn't letting Paige off the hook. "Blurred vision? Disorientation? Nausea?" Spencer persisted.

Paige made a face like Spencer was being ridiculous and looked to Emily for support but her girlfriend just cocked an eyebrow at her and waited for an answer. Paige sighed. "My vision is clear. No nausea but I get light headed and dizzy if I move around too fast."

"You really should still be at home, Paige." Emily said with concern.

Paige slid onto the bench next to her. "Look, the doctor said it was okay as long as I didn't over do it." She watched as Spencer frowned and hurried to continue. "That's the truth, I promise."

Emily's expression was the first to relax. "Just make sure you tell me if you don't feel well, okay?" She placed a light kiss on Paige's lips. "I really can't handle a repeat of this weekend."

Paige smiled at her and squeezed her hand. "Don't worry, Em, I'm okay."

Spencer couldn't help but feel a certain amount of foreboding at the direction the conversation was going. She met Emily's eyes across the table and gave her a small nod. Emily, understanding her intentions, frowned deeply and swallowed hard.

Paige looked between them. "What?" She waited but neither one would meet her eyes. "What's going on?"

Spencer pulled the envelope back out and toyed with it for a moment before speaking. "On my way out of the hospital Friday night someone gave this to me." She slid the envelope across the table to Paige.

Paige didn't touch it. "Someone who?" Her pulse quickened.

"A little boy, actually, but he was just the messenger." Spencer answered and watched as Paige made no move to pick it up.

Paige looked to Emily. "Em?". Emily's worried face and silence made Paige's heart race. She reached for the envelope and opened it. "What is this?" She studied the photo.

"The time stamp shows it was taken early Friday night. Before you were attacked." Spencer offered. "There's more." She made a motion with her hand to indicate Paige should turn it over.

Paige read the back looking puzzled. She sighed. "Well, I guess that's not a really a surprise, right?" She continued to stare at the brief words mouthing them silently. Understanding began to dawn on her as she realized the chosen phrase 'The pleasure was all mine.' was in direct response to the last words she and Spencer spoke to each other at the hospital."This means A was there?" She could hear the alarm in her voice. "At the hospital, I mean?

Spencer nodded. "That's not really the part that worries us."

Paige read aloud. "Let's do it again soon." She looked from Emily to Spencer. "You think I'm in danger?"

"I don't think there's a lot of room for misinterpretation." Spencer stated. "We think A may have something planned that involves you and we have to be prepared."

Spencer was about to continue when a tall shadow cast over them. They all looked up to see Shana standing over them her eyes fixed on Paige not even sparing a glance for the other two girls. "I heard what happened. I'm surprised to see you here."

Paige squirmed a little under Shana's intense gaze and it wasn't lost on her that Shana hadn't asked if she was okay. Though their relationship had been brief and, at least for her, truly over, she was always uncomfortable speaking with Shana in front of Emily. She hadn't really asked a question but Paige felt the need to answer anyway. "Um, yeah, I'm okay." She didn't hold up much hope that would be enough to send Shana on her way. Paige could sense she was about to start trouble.

" I guess you won't be swimming for a while, huh?" Shana didn't seem overly upset at that.

Paige could see, out of the corner of her eye, Spencer and Paige, watching their interaction nervously. She wondered why. "Yeah, I can't swim for a week or so according to the doctor."

"Well, it's probably for the best. Most of the girls are pretty pissed about what happened with Coach. They may not want to see you for a while." She moved to walk away and threw over her shoulder. "Good thing you already got the scholarship." She said nastily.

Paige stared at her, confused. "Shana, wait! What do you mean what happened with Coach?"

Shana stopped, turning back to the table, and crossed her arms across her chest. "Did you really think falling and cracking your head up during unsupervised, after hours swim training that Coach allowed was going to go unnoticed?" Shana sneared at her. "Coach has totally been formally reprimanded for endangering you or something. They're talking about a suspension."

Paige shot to her feet at Shana's words and felt the world tilt at the too fast motion. Both Spencer and Emily saw her sway and grabbed on to her to steady her. "I'm okay!" Paige snapped and shook off their hands. She looked at them. "Did you guys know about this?" She took their silence and guilty looks for yes. They had all agreed on a fall as the best cover story. If they weren't going to go to the police there was no point in trying to explain that Paige had been attacked. She now wondered if they should have handled things differently. Would Coach be in trouble if they had explained what really happened? It was probably too late now.

Paige turned back to Shana. "I didn't know about Coach. I'm sorry, Shana...I never thought…"

Shana waved a hand to cut her off. "No, you didn't think." She snapped. "You were careless and selfish and now we all have to pay for it. I hope your head hurts like hell." She turned and stalked off.

Paige stared after her, stunned, before sinking back onto the bench. She bent her head and rubbed the heel of her hand into her forehead to fight off the throbbing. Emily reached out, without a word, and began to massage her neck and the base of her skull. Paige wanted to shake off her touch but it felt too good. She could feel the tension and pain easing. "I have no idea what just happened." She sighed.

"Paige" Emily began. "We were going to tell you-"

"Hey, Ladies." Hanna interrupted with Aria in tow. "What's the haps?"

Hanna and Aria dropped onto the bench next to Spencer. "Wow, Paige you look like crap." Hanna said by way of a greeting.

"How are you feeling?" Aria asked gently.

"I'm okay, thanks." Paige gave them a weak smile. "Though already regretting my decision to come in today."

Emily took her more seriously than she meant it. "Do you want me to take you home?"

"No. No thanks, Em." Paige answered. "I'd rather just deal with this." She looked around the table at the four girls. "I imagine there's a plan?"

They all looked to Spencer.

Despite the potential impending danger Spencer's eyes flashed with the fire of a challenge at another opportunity to go on the offensive with A. They had a real lead now with the janitor at the pool. He had to be working with A and he had to have information. They would start there. "The night janitor's shift starts at 3pm. I intend to pay him a visit right after school. Get some answers." She looked at all the girls. "We can divide and conquer. Aria and Hanna can create a diversion to get him out of his basement office and Emily and I can get in and take a look around."

"What about me?" Paige asked.

"You" Spencer pointed at her. "Get to go home and get some rest."

"What? No way!" Paige protested. "Spencer, I can help-"

"Um…" Hanna raised her hand sheepishly. "...I have visitation with my mom after school. If I don't see her today I may not get another chance this week."

"That's okay, Han." Emily was sympathetic. "We'll be fine."

"Actually, I'm, um... out today, too." Aria said quietly.

Spencer glared at her and narrowed her eyes. "We talked about this already Aria. We really need at least three to pull this off and we can't wait." Spencer argued.

"I know and I'm sorry." Aria pleaded for forgiveness. "I have this-"

"I'll do it." Paige interrupted.

"No, Paige." Emily gripped her arm. "You're not well and these investigations can be…" She searched for the right word. "...unpredictable."

Paige turned to face Emily and gripped her hands. "Look, Emily. I know you're worried. I am, too. For me and for you...well, for all of us. Just like I've been for the last year since I learned about A and what you all have been going through." She included all the girls with her gaze. "But now, I can help. Maybe help all of us. I need to do this."

"He could be dangerous, Paige…" Emily continued to argue but looked away unable to meet her eyes.. She never wanted Paige this close to A. After Ali and Maya she wasn't sure she could ever give her heart to someone again for fear they would be taken from her the same way. She knew she wouldn't survive another loss like that. Not Paige.

"Do you remember what you said to me after Halloween? After that night on the road when my tire got slashed?" Paige reached out a hand to Emily's face and turned back towards her. "You said you still got scared but you were mostly angry. That we didn't deserve to live like this. Remember?" Paige searched her eyes.

"I remember." Emily said softly.

"Well, you were right." Paige smiled and kissed her gently. "So, let me help. I'll go with Spencer to search the office so I won't be alone."

Emily looked to Spencer who responded with the barest of shrugs. "Okay." She finally said.

"Okay." Spence agreed. "In the meantime we've all agreed" She looked to Hanna and Aria to make sure they were still on board. They both nodded enthusiastically. Perhaps to make up for bailing on this afternoon's sleuthing. "you shouldn't go anywhere alone. So, what do you have period 3?"

Hanna piped up. "We've both have Calc."

"You're taking Calc?" Spencer, Emily and Aria asked in unison.

"What?" Hanna didn't seem to get why they were surprised and shrugged off the question looking to Paige. "There's a test today but I'm sure Mrs. Mackey won't make you take it what with you getting your brains scrambled and all."

"No, I'm good." Paige smiled. "I didn't have anything else to do this weekend but study and I don't want to fall behind."

The first bell rang and, having decided on a solid course of action, the girls headed off to class. Emily and Spencer watched as Hanna linked arms with Paige and escorted her to their class.

Spencer couldn't help but notice her friends worried expression and placed a hand on her arm. "She's going to be okay, Em. We won't let anything happen to her."


	2. Chapter 2

The rest of the day passed without incident. Every time the bell rang one of the four girls was waiting in the hallway ready to walk with Paige to her next class. Paige enjoyed the company so much and getting to know the girls she didn't have room to be annoyed at their protectiveness. And, if she was completely honest with herself, she was glad not to be alone. The physical effects of the attack just a few days ago were lessening leaving room for the psychological ones to take hold. She was on edge waiting to see what A had in store for her. It was not a pleasant feeling and she marveled at how well the girls had been handling this tension for so long. As she thought about what they had been going through, if it was anything like she felt now, anger bubbled very near the surface.

Added to that were the not so subtle stares and whispered conversations from her team mates whenever she walked by. Shana had been right when she said they were pissed about what happened and, clearly, they blamed her. It all served to make her more determined to get to the bottom of what was going on. Why she was a target and what she could go to put an end to it?

The 3:00 bell rang and Paige snapped her history book closed. As expected, Emily and Spencer were waiting for her in the hall.

Paige bounced on the balls of her feet in anticipation. "All set?"

Spencer frowned at her. "Try not to act like this is fun will you?"

"I'm sorry. I can't help it. I'm just anxious to start doing something." Paige replied trying to still her nervous energy.

Spencer turned to Emily. "You know what you are going to do?"

Emily nodded. "I'll get him down to the girls bathroom in the annex. As far away from you as possible to give you enough time. Keep your phones handy and I'll text you when I have him out of the office and it's safe to go in and when he's on his way back to the office so you can get out of there." Emily turned to Paige and grabbed her hand. "Be careful."

"Don't worry, Em. We'll be fine." Paige smiled to reassure her.

A few minutes later Emily was wadding up another roll of paper towels to toss into the toilet at the far end of the rows. She looked into the bowl and thought if this didn't clog the toilet nothing would. She waited for a minute and listened making she was alone. When she heard nothing she opened the door behind her so she had a clear path of escape before she depressed the handle to flush.

Water whooshed into the bowl and immediately began filling it up. Emily jumped back out of the way as toilet water began spilling over the sides onto the floor. She watched with satisfaction as water pooled on the floor and spread under the other stalls and out in front of the mirror. The bigger the mess the longer it would take him to clean it up. She headed to the janitor's office in the basement underneath the gym.

Emily checked her watch and knocked on the door a second time. It's 3:20 he should totally be here by now. She raised her hand to knock again when the door was flung open. Carl, the janitor from the other night, stood there glaring at her. He was older than she remembered. Deep creases lined his eyes and his mouth.

"What?" He barked.

"Um, there's an overflowing toilet in the girl's bathroom in the annex." Emily said hesitantly and pointed vaguely in the right direction.

"Christ!" He stared at her and narrowed his eyes. "Do I know you?" He looked her for a long time. "Hey, aren't you one of the girls-"

"There's water everywhere." Emily blurted cutting him off. She really didn't want to get into a conversation about Friday night or let him know they were up to something. She was sure they would face him directly at some point but now was not the time. First, they had to know more without tipping their hand. As if that were possible.

"Alright, alright." He mumbled and grabbed the wheeled mop and bucket from behind the door. "Christ" He said again under his he ambled off down the hall, the bucket squeaking incessantly, Emily reached for her phone.

Spencer heard the sound of a text and checked her phone. All clear. Go.

She grabbed Paige by the hand. "Let's go."

They stood outside the office door for a minute listening for sounds of anyone inside. It was quiet. Paige checked the hallway in both directions and nodded to Spencer. They pushed open the doors and stood while their eyes adjusted to the gloomy light.

There was an old beat up metal desk scattered with papers and littered with empty styrofoam coffee cups and crumpled food wrappers. Along one wall were wobbly metal shelves stacked haphazardly with cleaning supplies, paint cans and tools. In the opposite corner were parked multiple pieces of floor scrubbing equipment and pads next to a rusted, green metal file cabinet.

Paige let out a low whistle. "What a dump."

Spencer moved to the desk and started flipping through papers trying not to move anything around too much in case there was actually method to this madness.

"What do you want me to do?" Paige looked around.

Spencer raised her head. "Try that filing cabinet in the back." She went back to her rifling and had managed to unearth nothing but old, tattered work orders and purchase receipts. The only information she gleaned from this was that Carl's last name was Wilkes. She looked up to the back of the room and watched Paige flipping through the cabinet drawers. "Any luck?" She called.

"Nothing." Paige answered and slammed another drawer closed, knocking over a framed photograph perched awkwardly on the top. She picked it up and tried to get it to stand upright. The glass was so grimy she could barely make out there were three people in the photo. Their wide, white smiles gave them away through the layers of dirt. "But then again I have no idea what I'm looking for."

"Yeah, I know." Something caught Spener's eye sticking out of the trash underneath the desk. "We never do. It's kind of the we'll know when we see it method." She reached and plucked out the packet of papers stapled together. There was nothing unusual about them, at first, except they were cleaner, whiter than everything else in the room. Clearly, they hadn't been in there very long. She flipped the pack over and gasped when she saw Paige's name written in the upper right hand corner with today's date underneath..

Paige heard her and closed the last door of the cabinet. "What? Did you find something?" She picked her way around the equipment to look over Spencer's shoulder. "What the hell?" She took the paper out of Spencer's hands and flipped through the pages.

"Is that your calc test from this morning?" Spencer asked alarmed.

"Yeah...I don't know how...what does this mean?" Paige stammered.

Spencer opened her mouth to answer when she heard her phone beep. She check her text. "We have to go." She pushed Paige toward the door.

The hall was clear and they headed up the stairs and nearly slammed into Emily coming down from above. "There you guys are? Is everything alright?" Emily asked taking in their serious and flushed expressions.

Paige answered by thrusting the pages into Emily's hands while Spencer continued to shepherd them down the hallway toward one of the benches in the courtyard.

"Is this your calc test?" Emily asked.

"Yes, and I have no idea why it would be down there. Or how. I handed it in with everyone else at the end of class." Paige was chewing her nails now looking from Emily to Spencer.

Spencer stared hard at it trying to divine an explanation. "Well, maybe-" She was interrupted by the intercom.

Paige McCullers, please, report to the Principal's office immediately. Paige McCullers to the Principal's office.

Before anyone could speak the sound of three cell phones receiving texts filled the silence.

Cheaters never win….

-A

* * *

Author's Note: Thank you to the Followers and Reviewers. It is very satisfying to know that you are enjoying my stories. I began writing and posting following a move that found me between jobs. It has since taken on a life of it's own.


	3. Chapter 3

Spencer and Emily walked Paige as far as Principal Hackett's office. Emily gave her a quick hug. "It's going to be okay."

"We'll wait for you outside." Spencer tried for an encouraging smile.

Paige took a deep breath, trying to steady her nerves, and exhaled loudly. "Is this what it's been like for you?" Paige raised her head to look from Emily to Spencer.

"What?" Spencer asked puzzled.

"This thing with A?" She scrubbed her face in her hands. "It's like A gets her hooks in you and it's just one big torrential downpour of bullsh-"

"Miss McCullers." Principal Hackett stood in the doorway. "Come in, please." He walked away leaving the door to his office open.

Paige looked forlornly at them before following him and closing the door behind her.

"Have a seat." He moved back around to sit behind his desk. "Do you know why you're here?"

Paige sat in a chair across from the desk. "No, sir." She answered despite suspecting where this conversation was heading.

The principal flipped through a packet of paper on his desk. "You've done well here at Rosewood. Captain of the swim team, solid high B student." He looked at her. "You have friends and are involved with…" He stuttered a moment. "...in a relationship."

"Yes, sir," Paige wasn't sure if that was a question or not.

"So, tell me then." He tossed the papers he had been flipping through across the desk and eyed her hard. "Why would you feel the need to cheat on a calculus exam?"

Paige looked at the papers and saw her name at the top of the page. It looked like her writing except she knew it wasn't her exam. Spencer had the real one. "This isn't mine."

"Oh, I know." He answered. "There isn't a single wrong answer on that exam. "It's perfect. Even the bonus question. Which, by the way, was taken from an exam given to MIT students. Care to explain that?"

Paige's mind whirled and she could feel the pounding of her head returning full force. She thought, frantically, for something to say. Anything that would make sense. How could she explain that some unknown crazy person, probably the same person who attacked her Friday night, which she had already lied about, had set her up by swapping out her test with this fake? She rubbed at her temple. "I can't." She whispered.

Principal Hackett's expression softened slightly at her obvious distress. "Miss McCullers." He began. "I understand you've had a rough couple of days. If you had asked Mrs. Mackey to take a make up exam it would have been allowed."

"Yes, sir." was all Paige could think to say.

"We take cheating very seriously here at Rosewood." He narrowed his eyes at her. "This kind of offense often results in suspension from school. However, I've spoken to your coach and to your parents and, as this is the first time you've ever even been in this office we have agreed that's not the best course of action. You're going to be suspended from the swim team for two weeks following word from your physician that you are fit to participate again." He reached for the exam again and placed it back in front of him. "You will also be expected to take a make up exam first thing tomorrow morning and whatever you score on that exam will be reduced one full letter grade. Do you understand?"

Paige let out a breath she didn't realize she had been holding. "Yes, sir."

Principal Hackett eyed her critically again. "I'm afraid all of that is the good news."

"What do you mean?" Paige's heartbeat quickened.

After speaking to your teachers, parents and coach I had decided that no one else need know of this incident." He huffed out a breath. "It seems though, someone in my office took it upon themselves to contact the Stanford swim coach."

"What?!" Paige croaked out, her throat tightening painfully.

"I got off the phone with him a little while ago. I, of course, had to tell him the truth of what happened." the principal went on. "He is, understandably, concerned about their decision to offer you the scholarship next fall."

Paige's mouth went dry and her pulse pounded in her head. Could A have destroyed everything she's worked for just like that? All her misplaced excitement at being involved in the hunt for A now seemed so foolish. She worked her tongue around in her mouth. "What did he say?" She was terrified to hear the answer.

Principal Hackett's face relaxed again. "I told him about the accident on Friday night and that you weren't thinking clearly and probably shouldn't have even been in school. I told him I was willing to give you a second chance and he should be, too. I must warn you again though, academic dishonesty is a very serious offense and I doubt, very much you'll get any second chances at Stanford. In the meantime, if there are any other incidents this year your scholarship will be rescinded." His face grew serious again. "Are we clear?"

"Yes, sir." Paige managed.

"You're dismissed." Principal Hackett waved his hand. "Please, close the door behind you on the way out."

Paige staggered out the front door of the office on rubbery legs, her world spinning in confusion and panic. She saw Spencer and Emily sitting at a table in front. They both rose with matching expressions of concern when she came out the door. Paige gripped the stair rail like a girl drowning as she made her way to them. Emily came up to meet her just in time as the buzzing in her head turned to roaring and her knees buckled halfway down the stairs.

Emily's arm shot around her waist for support as she guided her to a bench across from Spencer. She gently pushed Paige forward so her head was lower than her heart and she wouldn't pass out. She rubbed slow circles on her back and crooned softly. "It's okay. Just breathe. It's okay."

That sat like that a long time. Paige taking deep, shuddering breaths while Emily's heart broke for her. This was never supposed to happen. Emily had protected her the best she could but now, it seemed, Paige's relationship to her, to all of them, had put her in A's crosshairs.

Paige breathed deeply and sat up, her face streaked with tears. "They think I cheated on my exam." She managed, finally. She looked, pleadingly, at Emily. "Stanford knows. I could lose everything."

Spencer spoke for the first time. "That's not going to happen, Paige." She said determinedly. "We won't let it."

* * *

Paige stared miserably out the windshield as Emily parked across the street from Paige's house. She could see both her parents cars in the driveway. She wanted to put off going inside for as long as possible.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Emily asked softly

"That's probably not a good idea." Paige sighed.

Emily reached out to take her hand. "Paige, I know what you're going through right now-"

"I know...I'm sorry. You've been through so much." Paige interrupted and turned to her. "I shouldn't be so..."

"No, that's not what I'm saying." Emily went on. "I understand how you feel. We all do and it's okay to be scared and angry." She looked at Paige and tried to convey all the love she felt for her with her next words. "You don't have to be strong all the time. Not with me. I love you so much and we're going to help you through this." She reached up to wipe away the tears that began to stream silently down Paige's face.

Paige reached up and wrapped her arms tightly around Emily. "God, I love you, too." She breathed into her neck. She ended the embrace, reluctantly, and eyed the front of her house. "I should get in there."

"Will you call me later?" Emily asked.

"If I can." Paige gave her a small smile. "But if you don't hear from me it' because they've taken my phone which, all things considered, may not be such a bad thing." She started the long walk to her front door.

Paige turned back to give Emily a wave, took a deep breath and pushed open the front door.


	4. Chapter 4

Paige's parents had grounded her for an indeterminate amount of time. The conversation with them went about as well as she expected. She sat, head hung, while they went on and on about how disappointed they were in her. About how they didn't work this hard to give her every advantage so she could throw it all away by doing something as irresponsible and inexcusable as cheating on a math test.

They took her phone and demanded she come home immediately after school. She was allowed her laptop but only for school related work which she was to do at the kitchen table where they could keep an eye on her. She still managed to sneak out an email to Emily that night to let her know she was alright and that she would see her at school on Tuesday.

* * *

The rest of the week passed by without a word from A. Paige kept her head down, managing, stiil, to keep a wary eye on those around her, and adhered to her parents' and the school's restrictions. She took her make-up exam and did well enough, even with the reduced grade, to maintain a B average in the class.

Coach did not end up getting suspended and the whispers and stares of her team mates diminished. By Wednesday some of her better friends were even speaking to her to ask how she was doing and when she was going to be back at practice. The doctor had given her the all clear but she lied and told them two more weeks to account for the school's suspension that she didn't want them to know about. She followed that up by saying she was training at home so when she was able to return she would still be fit.

Despite the house arrest She and Emily managed to find time throughout the days to sneak away for private conversations and other private things. There were moments in empty stairwells and quiet, little used bathrooms that, they both admitted, under different circumstances, would almost be romantic.

The girls kept up their vigilant watch over Paige. Making sure they were able to eat lunch together when schedules allowed and she was always escorted to class by at least one of them. By the end of the week, though, even Spencer was beginning to wonder if A had lost interest. Friday afternoon, before a long weekend, had Emily, Spencer and Paige in the courtyard together for lunch.

"So" Spencer said around a mouthful of salad. "how long are you grounded for?"

Paige couldn't help the quirk to her mouth and Emily cocked an eyebrow at her in interest. "Funny you should ask." Paige was fully smiling now. "My sentence was commuted this morning."

Emily's face registered surprise. "That was fast."

Paige took a bite of her sandwich. "Mmmm…" She shrugged, her mouth full. "I think it's less about my parents letting me off the hook and more about them losing interest in babysitting me." She gave a little laugh. "That and my punishment conflicted with plans they had to go out of town for a week for my Dad's college reunion. He wasn't going to let anything stand in the way of reliving his…" She threw up some air quotes. "...salad days. I don't get that expression at all." She added.

Spencer stabbed the air with her fork, a piece of romaine flapping, and affected a British accent. "My salad days, when I was green in judgment, cold in blood…" She stopped when she saw the girls staring at her mouths open. "What? It's Shakespeare." Their faces remained blank. "Antony and Cleopatra?...nevermind." She went back to her own salad smiling to herself.

Emily smiled and looked at Paige from under her lashes. "So, you're no longer grounded and your parents are going out of town?"

"They left this morning." Paige returned her smile and the whole room seemed to melt away.

"Um, Hello!" Spencer waved her fork around again to break the spell. "I'm still here."

"Got any plans?" Emily asked Paige innocently.

Paige nodded and gave her a wink. "Well, to start I would just like to take a slow walk to get a cup of coffee after school. Enjoy having nowhere in particular I need to be."

"That can be arranged." Emily laced her fingers with Paige's.

"Mmmmm, coffee." Spencer muttered wrangling for an invite.

Paige cracked up and squeezed Emily's hand. "So, it'll be just the three of us, then.

Emily rolled her eyes and Spencer beamed at them.

* * *

Even though Emily wasn't working today she hopped back behind the counter to make their drinks. After school let out was a busy time at the Brew and she didn't want to wait.

She poured Spencer's tall dark roast and set it on a tray. She was easy. She poured hot water into another cup and dropped in a an Echinacea and Elderberry tea bag. She had been giving it a try for it's pain relieving and anti-inflammatory properties hoping it might help speed her shoulder healing. It couldn't hurt, anyway. It was fall and Paige couldn't stay away from the pumpkin spiced latte. But Emily knew she also liked a shot of vanilla syrup to sweeten it. She hunted around the counter for the bottle. "Hey where is the vanilla syrup?" She called out to any of the baristas within earshot. A bottle slid down the counter to her. "Thanks." She said without seeing who sent it her way. The counter was bustling with a long line of customers. She poured a generous shot into Paige's cup.

Spencer and Paige had secured three armchairs around a small table in the far corner. They looked up eagerly when Emily wended her way through the tables toward them with her tray of steaming beverages.

"Sweet." Spencer exclaimed as she reached for hers.

"That smells awesome." Paige dropped her head down to the top of her cup and inhaled deeply.

Emily dropped into the remaining chair with her tea and, for a long time, the girls sat sipping, seemingly lost in their own thoughts. To an outsider the picture they painted of three high school friends sharing a comfortable silence over coffee after classes would appear completely normal, relaxing even. Not so, with these three. As the silence wore on the elephant in the room grew so large it could no longer be ignored.

"So," Paige spoke first. "I'm not even sure how I feel about not having heard from A again this week." She looked at Emily and Spencer who both seemed to breathe a silent sigh of relief that she broached the subject first. "I mean, I'm glad nothing has happened, I guess, but the anxiety of all this waiting is killing me." Paige cringed, visibly, at her own choice of words. She cupped her hands around her half empty cup and inhaled again before taking a long swallow.

"Well, I can tell you, with a relative degree of certainty, Carl, the janitor, hasn't been up to anything untoward." Spencer offered.

Emily looked at her sharply. "How do you know that?"

Spencer didn't look the least bit guilty. "I've been keeping an eye on him after school."

"By yourself?" Paige looked concerned. "What if something had happened?"

"It's fine, really, Guys." Spencer explained. "I kept a low profile. He never saw me." She looked between them. "He just seems to do his job and then goes home. Actually, he lives not far from here."

"You've been to his house?" Emily asked alarmed.

Spencer ignored the question. "The point is I'm not so certain of his involvement anymore." She thought for a moment before continuing. "Though, I have to admit, this lack of communication from A has me a bit unsettled."

"A bit?" Paige replied before tilting forward in her chair, her arms wrapped around her middle. "God, I feel sick."

"It's okay, Paige." Spencer encouraged. "We're going to figure this out."

"No…" Paige gasped. "I really feel sick…." She covered her mouth and groaned.

Emily jumped out of her chair and helped Paige up. Fortunately, the restroom was only a few steps away and a woman was just coming out. She hustled Paige inside and turned on the light. Paige dropped to her knees and lifted the lid just in time as she violently vomited the contents of her stomach. Emily turned the tap on high to give her some semblance of privacy and gathered Paige's hair behind her neck to keep it out of the mess as she knelt on the floor, body heaving, and retched into the toilet.

Emily was terribly worried for Paige. Her heaving had subsided but she sat trembling and sweating on the restroom floor looking pale and weak. She hear a soft knock on the door and Spencer's concerned voice filtered through. "Em, what can I do?"

"Um…" She glanced at Paige. "Can you get us some water, please?"

"Yeah, I'll be right back."

Emily turned to Paige and crouched next to her, brushing her hair off her sweat slicked face. "Are you okay?"

Paige smiled weakly. "Yeah, I think so. Help me up." She stood, with Emily's help, on shaky legs. Paige washed her face and rinsed her mouth in the sink before turning around to face her. "I have no idea what's wrong with me."

Spencer moved fast through the crowded room to the water cooler by the door. She filled as many little plastic cups as she could carry and hurried back to the restroom. She knocked and handed two of them to Emily. "We'll be out in a minute." Emily said.

Spencer took the remaining cups back to their circle of chairs and sat down. On the table, next to her hastily abandoned coffee cup, was a brown bottle labeled Vanilla Syrup. The label was partially peeled away revealing a second label underneath. Spencer picked it up and studied it. She gently teased away the top label and frowned hard at what was labeled underneath. Ipecac Syrup. She covered her mouth in alarm and looked to the restroom door. Still closed. She quickly tucked the bottle into her bag just as Emily and Paige slowly made their way back to the the chairs. She would show them but not here. Telling Emily she had accidently served her girlfriend a drug to induce vomiting was not something one revealed in public. It appeared A had not forgotten about Paige afterall.

"We need to get Paige home." Emily said gripping Paige's arm to steady her. She was still shaky on her feet.

The unmistakable chimes of texts being received startled them all.

How did I escape? With difficulty. How did I plan this moment? With Pleasure.

-A

Spencer read the text aloud to a puzzled Emily and Paige. She didn't wait for them to comment. "I'll explain later. Come on. I'll drive." She led them out the door.


	5. Chapter 5

Paige lay on the sofa eyes closed. Emily covered her with a blanket and sat on the edge of the sofa brushing the hair of her face. The stomach cramps had eased but she still looked frightfully pale and Emily was worried about how weak she seemed. She looked over at Spencer scrolling through something on her laptop, brow furrowed in concentration.

"Spencer" Emily pleaded. "Tell me what's going on, please."

Spencer looked up and saw the worry on Emily's face. She glanced at Paige's still form and set her laptop aside. Spencer reached into her bag and pulled out the bottle A left for them and set it on the coffee table in front of Emily. "When I went to get Paige water this was on the table when I got back."

"I don't understand." Emily picked up the bottled and, much as Spencer had done just a short time ago, pulled the partially peeled label down revealing it's true contents. "Oh, no…" Emily looked at Paige and back to the bottle. "...is this what...did I do this?" She covered her mouth with her hand. "Oh, my, God."

"Em?" Paige cracked her eyes open at Emily's distress.

"No, Emily, you did not do this!" Spencer answered her firmly. "This is all A. We all know that. Did you see where you got this bottle from? Did someone hand it to you?"

"No, no." Emily shook her head and racked her brain to remember who was behind the counter when she was getting their drinks. "I don't know. It was so busy." Emily was fighting tears. "Will she be alright?"

"Yes." Spencer answered with confidence. "I was just researching side effects and the cramping is already getting better, right Paige?"

Paige nodded. "Yeah, I'm just really tired."

"She didn't take that much. Maybe the only other symptoms we have to watch out for is lethargy and muscle pain." Spencer finished. "But it should clear up in a day or so."

Paige gripped Emily's hand. Lately, it seemed that's all she had been doing. Needing help, support or comfort. Either physically or emotionally. She hated feeling like a victim. Hated feeling so helpless and hated seeing Emily so guilty and worried for her. Like Emily was somehow responsible for all of this. "Emily, I'm, okay." Paige gave her a smile. "I hate that I have to keep saying that but, really, I'm alright. This isn't your fault."

"Isn't it?" Emily stood angrily dropping her hand. "Isn't all this happening because of me?" She gestured to Spencer. "Because of us? This wouldn't be happening if you and I weren't…" She trailed off. As scared as she was for Paige she just couldn't bring herself to believe that things would be better if they weren't a couple. They had been through too much to get here.

"Come on, Emily." Paige made an effort to sit up and reached for Emily's hand again pulling her to sit on the sofa next to her. "You don't really mean that."

"Hmmm…" They heard Spencer mumble from behind her laptop screen.

Emily and Paige looked at her. "What?" They both asked.

"What?" Spencer looked up quizzically.

"What are you hmmm-ing about over there?" Emily prodded.

"Oh, right. Well, I thought I recognized that text from A. It's a quote from the Count of Monte Cristo." Spencer explained.

Emily frowned. "The book by the Three Musketeers guy?"

"About vengeance for a betrayal." Paige finished ominously.

'Yes." Spencer closed her laptop. "That's the one. A man goes on an elaborate quest for revenge after having been betrayed by his friends."

"Sooo…who's the betrayer?" Emily asked afraid she already knew the answer.

"Isn't it obvious?" Paige answered resignedly.

"The real question is who did you betray?" Spencer directed her question to Paige but couldn't help but notice the flash of protective anger in Emily's face at the question. "Or, rather, who feels they have been betrayed by you?" She amended.

Paige shook her head frustrated. "I don't know. I really don't."

"What about Shana?" Spencer blurted out without considering.

"No. No way!" Paige answered just as fast.

"She was pretty pissed at you the other day." Spencer argued.

"Yeah, I know but…" Paige dipped her head. "...she would never hurt me….not like this."

Silence hung in the air.

"I don't believe Shana is capable of this." Emily added softly. "I've seen the way she still looks at Paige."

"Fair enough." Spencer conceded. She thought carefully before her next question but went for it anyway. "Is there anyone else?"

Emily glared at Spencer again then, curious for an answer, turned to look at Paige.

"No. No one." Paige considered. "I can't think of anyone who would have reason to be this angry...well, I mean…" She gave a little laugh. "...there was Alison but the last time we spoke I got the impression she was over it."

"What do you mean?" Emily was confused.

Paige and Spencer shared a look. The memory or, maybe dream, of seeing Alison at the pool the night she got attacked was something she hadn't shared with Emily. Only Spencer.

Spencer diffused. "I don't think we need to worry about Alison. No, this is someone very real but maybe someone connected to her someone else she hurt. We need to figure out who. And fast."

"Let me guess. You have a plan." Paige stated.

"Well, not much of one but, yes. I'm going to talk to Carl Wilkes tomorrow morning. He's still the only lead we have. He hasn't been up to much of late but that doesn't mean he doesn't know something." Spencer said matter of factly.

"You mean we're going." Emily countered. "No more of this solo snooping. Doing things alone is what gets us into more trouble."

"Alright." Spencer packed up her laptop. "Are you two going to be okay?"

"We're good." Paige answered. "We'll see you in the morning."

"I'll bring coffee." Spencer stopped short and turned around. "From home. That I make myself. Black." She backed out the door before she said something really stupid. "Goodnight."

* * *

Paige woke to a soft hand caressing her face and softer lips pressing to hers in a chaste kiss. She smiled and struggled to open her eyes. He body felt so heavy. The events of the last week were taking a cumulative physical toll. She had just started feeling truly well again after the blow to the head a week ago when yesterday happened.

"There you are." Emily smiled at her from her position kneeling on the floor next to the bed. "We were getting worried about you."

"We?" Paige asked.

"Spencer's downstairs." Emily said.

"What time is it?" Paige rolled to sit on the edge of the bed.

Emily looked at her watch. "Almost 10:00."

"Are you serious?" Paige asked surprised and stood up. "Why didn't you wake me?"

"I tried a couple of times." Emily looked Paige up and down. "Without success. Clearly you needed the sleep. How do you feel"

"I'm fine." Paige exaggerated. " Did you already go to Carl Wilkes house?".

Spencer had arrived at 8:00 and, when they couldn't wake Paige, Emily suggested they go and ask their questions without her. She was already so worried about her she didn't want to paint a bigger target on her by having her show up at the man's house. Spencer talked her out of it. She made a valid a point about how Paige's confidence and peace of mind were probably in the toilet right now and, despite the risks, may need to be actively involved in resolving this mystery in order to restore her sense of safety, sense of self or sense of sanity. In the end, Emily agreed to wait. "And let you miss out on all the fun? Never."

Paige smiled. "Can you wait another half hour? I really need a shower."

"Take your time. We'll be downstairs." Emily left her to get ready.

"How is she?" Spencer asked when Emily returned.

"She says fine but she looks exhausted." Emily sank back onto the sofa. "I'm really worried about her. I'm not sure, at this point, if she'll tell me if something is really wrong."

"Well, we all know how stressful this is. She's still with us though, not shutting us out, not trying to go it alone. She's strong." Spencer looked thoughtful and sad for a moment. "Stronger than I was."

"Spencer, it's not the same-" Emily began.

"No. It's fine." Spencer held up a hand cutting her off. "I didn't mention that for sympathy or out of self pity or anything. I just mean she's handling it well, all things considered. We'll keep a close eye on her, not let her wear herself down."

"Okay." Emily agreed. "So what's your take on this? Who's behind it?"

"Well, I would have liked Shana for something like this but you two shot down that theory pretty quick." She looked hard at Emily. "Was there anyone else in her life before you?"

"No." Emily answered. "I mean, not that I know of. I think she would have told me but I don't know. I sort of found out about Shana by accident. I guess she could have thought she was protecting me from something or someone."

"Well, in any case, that's why we need to talk to Carl Wilkes. He doesn't really fit the profile of A's typical co-conspirator but, even if he's not involved, he might know something that can help." Spencer finished.

The girls looked up when they heard the sound of footsteps on the stairs. Paige came down slowly and gripping the railing but looking freshly scrubbed and alert. Spencer opened her mouth to ask how she was but changed her mind at the last minute. She thought, perhaps, Paige had heard that question enough. "Ready to go?" She asked instead.

"Yeah." Paige smiled. "Got any of that coffee left?"


	6. Chapter 6

The three girls stood on the front porch of Carl Wilkes a little unsure of themselves. Coming to his house had seemed like the next or, perhaps, only logical thing to do to try and make sense out of what was going on. Spencer raised her hand to knock looking at Emily and Paige for any sign they had changed their minds about being here. They both nodded their readiness. She knocked loudly.

They waited and, hearing shuffling on the other side of the door, took a step back before it opened.

Carl Wilkes stood in the doorway, one hand still on the partially opened door, squinting at them. Before any of the girls could speak recognition dawned on his face. "You!" He barked and made to close the door on them.

Emily was the first to move and wedged her foot in the door before he could slam it shut. "Mr. Wilkes, please, we're not here to cause you trouble."

"Get out of here!" He snapped and continued to try and close the door on Emily's foot. "I already got in plenty of trouble with the office for that stunt you three pulled the other night."

Emily winced slightly at the pressure. "We're sorry about that Mr. Wilkes." Emily could see Spencer scowling at her out of the corner of her eyes. Probably for apologizing for something that wasn't their fault. She went on. "We just want to talk to you for a minute about that night."

"I got nothing to say to you!" He snapped at them again.

"Please, Mr. Wilkes." Paige spoke up. "We didn't mean for you to get into trouble. But something happened that night and we need your help to try and figure out what."

He sighed resignedly, realizing the girls weren't going away until he talked to them. He opened the door again but remained half behind it as if he was preparing to slam it shut at any time. "You the one who got hurt?" He asked Paige.

"Yes." Paige nodded slowly.

He shuffled his feet and looked down briefly. "You okay?"

Paige gave him a small smile. "Yes, I'm okay. Thank you."

"What do you want to know?" He glared at them defensive again.

Spencer had a line of questioning all planned out. "Was anyone else at the school that night?"

Carl Wilkes narrowed his eyes at her. "I already told you, no."

Spencer moved to question number two. "Does anyone else have a key?"

Carl Wilkes huffed a laugh. "Course other people have keys. The principal, some of the teachers, kitchen staff-"

"I mean…" Spencer interrupted. "...someone who shouldn't have a key?"

He looked at her and cocked his head. "Now how the hell would I know that?"

They were getting nowhere fast and frustration was registering on all their faces. Spencer wanted to try one last thing just to see his reaction. She dug in her bag pulled out a picture of Alison. She held it up for him to see. "Do you know this girl?"

Carl Wilkes looked at, his eyes going wide briefly, before scowling back at them. "Is this some kind of joke?"

"No sir, no joke." Paige answered earnestly.

"Of course, I know her. Everyone knows her. That's the girl who got murdered couple of years back." He stepped back from the door and started to close it. "I don't have time for this."

"Wait, Mr. Wilkes." Paige jumped forward and put a hand on the door to slow it. "I mean do you know her besides from the papers?"

"No, why would I?" The door continued to close. "Why don't you ask my son!" He snapped before slamming the door for good.

They heard the snick of a deadbolt signalling the end of the conversation. "His son?" Spencer asked to no one in particular. "Who the hell is his son?"

"Let's get out of here." Emily grabbed both Spencer and Paige by the hand and lead them away.

"Where to?" Spencer asked.

Paige looked down the street. She could almost make out the sign for The Brew from where they stood on the corner. "Back to the scene of the crime?"

Both Emily and Spencer looked at her surprised.

"What?" Paige shrugged. "I'm not going to let this psycho run my life...and...anyway, I'm hungry." She marched off down the street with Emily and Spencer following.

Paige actually lead them back to the three chairs they were at yesterday. If anyone was watching, and she had every reason to believe they were, she wanted it to be clear that she wasn't afraid. She wasn't going to be bullied out of doing the things she enjoyed with the people she loved.

Emily and Spencer dropped into chairs while Paige remained standing. "I'm going to order something to eat. What do you guys want?"

"Coffee, black." Spencer answered. "Oh, and a blueberry muffin."

"Just water." Emily said. "In a bottle. And some of whatever you're having."

Paige headed to the counter to place their order. Spencer sat back in her chair and grinned at Emily in approval. "She's really getting the hang of this.".

"Yeah, she's pretty amazing." Emily agreed. "I just wish she didn't have to."

They waited for Paige to return with a tray before discussing their visit with Carl Wilkes.

"You guys know a kid named Wilkes?" Paige asked before she even sat down with food and drinks. "I've been trying to think who this guy is and I've got nothing."

"No, I have no idea." Emily answered with a sigh.

"We need a yearbook." Spencer said.

Emily sat up and looked around. "Hold on a sec." She spied who she was looking for and hopped out of her chair. "I'll be right back." She tapped an employee on the arm, a skinny, freckle faced boy who looked a few years younger. She disappeared with him in the back for a few minutes before coming out waving a copy of last years yearbook and smiling in triumph.

"Nicely done." Spencer praised when she sat down.

"Davey is a sophomore on the yearbook committee." Emily explained. "He's always got an issue with him and is working on layouts or something on this breaks."

Spencer handed the book to Paige. "Care to do the honors?"

Paige picked up the book and started flipping through the class photos. "We don't even know how old he is. I mean he could have graduated or dropped out or something."

"It's a place to start." Spencer encouraged.

Nearly an hour later, after all three of them poured through the pages without success, Emily tossed the book on the table in disgust. "Nothing." She huffed. "Now what?"

Paige sat back in her chair, discouraged, and closed her eyes. The tension of the situation was wearing on her. This was totally maddening. They didn't seem to be any closer to finding out who this new A was then when they started. She could feel Emily and Spencer watching her, probably with similar expressions of concern. She couldn't look at them and see that right now so she rolled her head and opened her eyes to the wall of photos along the back. Smiling faces of patrons, performers and employees of The Brew over the last few years.

Paige jerked up in her chair. "I know how to find out who he is!" She exclaimed. "In Carl Wilkes office...there was a photo. I knocked it over from the top of the filing cabinet. It was so filthy I didn't really get a good look at it but I'm sure it was a family photo." She said excitedly. "I'd bet my life on it." She added without thinking.

"Let's hope you don't have to." Spencer replied. She dug her phone out of her bag and stood. "I have to make a call. I'll be right back." She headed out the front door.

When she was gone Emily scooted her chair over closer to Paige who was staring off at nothing. She put a hand on her leg to get her attention. "Hey." Emily said softly.

Paige focused on her and covered Emily's hand with her own. "Hey."

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah." She sighed. "I'm tired...confused...a little scared, I guess." She replied. "I just want this to be over. Honestly, I don't know how you've been doing this for so long."

"Well, I'd be lying if I said it's been easy. But I have my friends." She leaned in closer to Paige. "And I have you. And as long as that's true I'll believe anything is possible."

Spencer returned somewhat breathless and with the gleam in her eye, both Paige and Emily recognized, that signalled she had a plan.

"We're breaking into the school." She stated before they could ask. "Tonight."


	7. Chapter 7

Emily was reluctant to leave Paige's side despite knowing that there was no one she would be safer with than Spencer. Emily had to go home and put in some face time with her mother. Especially, if she was planning on being away from home again tonight. Her mother would never believe there wasn't something going on if she didn't show up at all this weekend.

They had planned to meet up again at 10:00pm at Paige's house. Before Emily had left Spencer had told them the call she had made was to Caleb. He was out west visiting his mother but was able to talk her through a few of his favorite ways to get in and out of the school undetected from his time hiding out there.

The stress of the last week was taking its toll on Paige and she had looked completely exhausted when Emily had left. As it turned out Spencer's parents were both away this weekend on business so she was able, and more than happy, to stay with Paige and keep an eye on her until tonight.

Spencer had ordered Chinese for them and tried, unsuccessfully to engage Paige in conversation. About swimming, about Stanford, about Emily, about anything besides A and what was going on. Paige barely managed to string two words together and pushed her food around on her plate.

"Paige?" Spencer called her name a second time.

"Hmm?" Paige answered distractedly.

"I asked if you were okay. You're not eating." Spencer stated.

"Hmm?" Paige looked down at her food like she was seeing it for the first time. "What? No, I'm sorry. It's fine." She looked at the clock. Just after 6:00pm. "I think I need to go lie down for a while before tonight. Do you mind?"

"No, of course not." Spencer answered. "I was going to suggest that, in fact."

"Ok, thanks. Umm…" Paige gestured around the kitchen. "You know where everything is."

"Yeah, I'm good." Spencer eyed her critically. "Do you need anything?"

"No, thank you." Paige trudged up the stairs to her room feeling physically and emotionally spent. She dropped onto her bed, without even taking off her shoes, and dragged a blanket over herself. She was asleep almost instantly.

It was so dark but she could hear sounds from every direction. Metal scraping against metal. Breaking glass. Someone laughing menacingly. She didn't know where she was or which way to go. She tried to run but her clothes were soaked with water, slowing her down. She had to find Emily. She tried a different direction and ran headlong into a door. Locked. She banged on the door yelling for Emily. For anyone. "Emily, please!" Paige cried out and thrashed in her bed caught deeply in the throes of her nightmare. "Somebody help me!" She screamed.

Spencer's head jerked up from her laptop at the sound of Paige's scream. She thrust it aside and took the stairs two at a time. She stopped outside Paige's room, briefly, wishing she had thought to find something to use as a weapon. She didn't know how someone had gotten in but she wasn't going to let them hurt Paige. She threw the door open and looked around wildly. There was no one there but Paige asleep and struggling against some imaginary threat.

Spencer rushed to her side. Paige's face was flushed and sweaty and Spencer could see the pulse pounding madly in her neck. She gripped her by the shoulders in an effort to still her. "Paige, you need to wake up." She shook her gently. "You're safe. Paige, it's Spencer. Can you hear me?"

Paige pounded on the door again. "Emily, don't leave me!" She yelled her voice gravelly with the strain. Arms grabbed her from behind. "No! No! Don't!." She fought against them punching out wildly.

Spencer's head snapped back as Paige lashed out and her fist connected solidly with her eye. "Damnit! Paige!" She yelled back at her. "Wake up!" She gave her a teeth rattling shake and Paige's eyes snapped open and she sat bolt upright in the bed gasping for breath, her hand over her heart.

"Oh, my, God!" Spencer gasped back at her. "You scared the hell out of me."

Paige stared at her uncomprehending. She felt cold as sweat began to cool on her skin and she started to shiver. Spencer reached for the blanket she had thrown off and wrapped it around her shoulders. "Are you alright?"

"Oh, God." Paige dropped her head into her hands her heart still racing. "Was I dreaming?"

"If you can call it that." Spencer's heart rate was finally returning to normal. She could now feel the throbbing in her face where Paige struck her. She gently touched the skin around her eye. It was very tender and already swelling.

"Oh, Spencer." Paige frowned. "Did I do that?" She leaned over to open a drawer in her nightstand. She pulled out a plastic bin and started rummaging through rolls of athletic tape, sports cream and rolls of bandages. She finally found what she was looking for and snapped open a chemical ice pack. She gave it a vigorous shake before handing it to Spencer for her eye. "I'm really sorry."

"It's okay." Spencer smiled to let her know she meant it. "I'm just glad you weren't being axe murdered in your bed." Spencer meant it as a joke but the look of Paige's face told her it may have hit too close to home. She put the ice to her eye. "Do you usually keep this stuff in your room?"

"Actually, I keep this stuff all over the house." Paige explained. "With as hard as I'm training now I never know when the aches and pains of some injury are going to flare up." The comment snapped Paige back to reality and she began to tremble slightly.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Spencer asked gently.

Paige pulled the blanket tighter around her shoulders. "I'm just so afraid." She breathed.

"I understand." Spencer answered. "We're not going to leave you alone. We won't let this bastard win."

Paige shook her head. "I don't think I'm afraid for me." She looked at Spencer, eyes bright with unshed tears. "I just can't help but think...if someone really wanted to hurt me...they wouldn't go after me. They would go after Emily."

"Paige-" Spencer began.

Paige held up a hand to stop her. "Please, don't tell me how everything is going to be alright." She closed her eyes and dropped her head to her hands. "I feel like I'm losing my mind, Spencer." She looked back up, eyes glittering. "I need to hear something real, right now."

Spencer considered her friend carefully for a moment. "I know a little bit about that, believe me." Spencer moved to sit on the bed across from Paige.

"Is it hard for you to talk about? Your time at Radley?" Paige asked.

"Not so much anymore." Spencer answered. "You know we've all been through what you're going through right now. To some degree or another. Mona wasn't holding anything back when she ran Hanna down with a car and you were there for the attacks on me and Aria at Halloween. And that's just the short list. The physical assaults were bad but I think it's always been the long term psychological warfare she waged that has had us all twisting. She, really put the screws to Emily for a while early on and, well, you saw what happened to me. She was a master at, not just hurting us directly, but manipulating us into hurting each other. Which was worse, I think. You got caught up in that, too, at the beginning of the year."

"Did you never try to tell anyone?" Paige asked.

"We did once." Spencer looked far away. "The counselor our parents made us see last year, Dr. Sullivan." She gave a bitter laugh. "Mona found out and got to her through her son. That was the last time we tried to talk about this with anyone in authority, anyone we thought may actually be in a position to help us."

"So, you're saying there's nothing we can do?" Paige asked helplessly.

'No." Spencer grabbed her hands tightly. "That's not what I'm saying at all. We rely on each other now. We look out for each other and we keep trying to figure out who's behind these attacks on you."

The sound of the front door opening caught their attention. "Emily's here. Are you ready to do this?" She asked Paige searching her face.

Paige inhaled deeply. "I'm ready." She said with more confidence than she felt.


	8. Chapter 8

Emily looked up as Spencer and Paige descended the stairs together. Paige looking more ragged than ever and Spencer with an ice pack to her face. "What happened?" Emily asked alarmed.

Paige grimaced. "I was having a nightmare and when Spencer tried to wake me…." She trailed off.

"Paige has got a wicked right hook." Spencer finished with a smile.

"I guess." Emily replied as she reached to pull Spencer's hand away to get a look at the swelling bruise. She sucked in a breath. "Can you even see?"

"It's fine." Spencer said. "That's what my other eye is for."

Emily assessed them both critically. "You two look terrible. Maybe we should wait-"

"No!" Spencer and Paige said in unison. Paige went on. "We're doing this. I need to know."

* * *

They crouched underneath the window of the boys restroom in the annex. It was the furthest wall from the parking lot and the least well lit. Caleb told Spencer that the window was always cracked open. During the day so boys could smoke without getting caught and at night because it was a boys restroom and it pretty much reeked all the time.

Emily stood and wedged her hands in the open space at about waist level. She levered the window up, the wood making a screeching sound that had them all hunkered down for minutes expecting the police to show up any moment. When no one came, and their pulses returned to an acceptable level, they rose and Spencer poked her head in for a look around. There was enough moonlight to illuminate the room slightly. She could make out the stalls to her left and the sinks on the right. It was quiet and there was nothing beneath the window that would give them in trouble.

Spencer threw a leg over the sill and grabbed the window frame for support. She dropped down the three feet to the tile floor making a smacking sound with her boot as it landed in a small puddle against the wall . The unmistakable funk of stale urine wafted up. "That's just great!." She hissed to herself. "The janitor heres sucks."

Emily and Paige made it through the window without any trouble and, together, the three of them crept through the halls back to Carl Wilkes office in the basement. The double metal doors to his office loomed dark and very locked before them. Spencer had taken note, the first time they were here, that there was no deadbolt and made sure to bring an appropriate credit card for the occasion.

"Do you know what you're doing?" Emily whispered as she watched Spencer slide the card into the space between the doors.

"How hard can it be?" Spencer whispered back as she continued to wiggle and bend the card into the lock.

Seconds turned into a minutes as Emily and Paige continued to keep watch on either side as Spencer patiently worked the card around. As the minutes wore on Paige's anxiety increased as her mind drifted to memories of last Friday, the attack, the fear she felt as she tried to find a way out of the school. She focused on breathing deeply and slowly to fight her rising panic at being back in the school again at night. Panic as thoughts about what would happen to her, to her scholarship if they were caught or if this was all another elaborate trap about to be sprung. She tried to will Spencer to hurry. It felt like they had been there for hours when, in reality, it had maybe been five minutes. "Do you want me to try?" She whispered anxiously.

"Hush." Spencer answered and gave a sharp flick of her wrist.

There was a click of the lock followed immediately by the crack of the card as it split in two. Spencer grinned devilishly up at them as she eased the metal door open from where she was crouched on the floor. She felt around the dirt on the floor to retrieve the other half of the broken card and slid both halves into her pocket.

"I hope that card wasn't a favorite." Emily whispered as she slid past her into the dark room.

Spencer grinned again. "A favorite of Melissa's."

Paige followed and Spencer let the door close behind her with a soft click. The room was dark but not pitch. There was a row of windows up high on the wall, at ground level from the outside of the basement office. It let in a few streaks of light but not enough to see by. Emily pulled a small flashlight from her pocket and directed it at the ground. "Which way?" She asked Paige.

"At the back." Paige answered. "There's a file cabinet. The photo was on top."

They picked their way through the cluttered, filthy room, so close to one another they barely had to lift a hand to touch the girl in front, lit only by the weak flashlight. Every scuff of a foot on a piece of equipment sounded like a gunshot in the silence. They reached the cabinet and Emily directed the beam to the top and swept it around. The frame was there, glass cracked, but the picture was gone.

Emily turned with the empty frame in her hand. Spencer swore under her breath and Paige paled. "What now?" Emily whispered.

"Let's get out of here." Spencer answered.

Before anyone could move they heard a scraping sound at the window above them. They looked up as a window shattered, showering them with glass, and a fist sized rock hurtled past narrowly missing Emily's head and skittered toward the door. Emily yelped in surprise and stumbled back into the wall of metal shelves sending cans and bottles of cleaner crashing to the floor. The sound was deafening in the quiet.

"Go. Go." Spencer grabbed at Emily to steady her and pushed her toward the door.

Paige stood staring numbly at the cabinet. She was so close to finding out the identity of her tormentor. She couldn't believe this had happened. She heard sirens in the distance, getting closer, and snapped out of her fog. He had called the police or someone had who heard the noise from the outside. If they got caught she was finished.

"Paige, come on!" Spencer hissed as she held the door. Emily's footsteps were already fading as she sprinted down the hall back to the annex.

Paige ran to the door, stopping short, as she glimpsed the rock which had bounced away into the corner. There was something wrapped around it. There was a faint reflection of it's glossy surface in the moonlight. She grabbed the rock and jammed it into her coat pocket.

"Paige!' Spencer almost yelled. The sirens were getting closer.

Spencer and Paige took off after Emily. The police were already on their way. There was little point in being quiet now. They just had to get out of there.

They met Emily, who had stopped when she realized they weren't right behind her, in the hallway."Wha-" She started.

"It's fine." Paige stopped her. "Let's go."

They made their way back to the restroom and out the window. They could hear cars pulling up to the front and see the reflections of the red and blue lights on the brick walls.

"This way." Spencer lead them away from the building around the athletic fields. They tried to keep to the shadows and were far enough away from the building that when they turned and saw two bobbing flashlights come around to the back and investigate the open window they couldn't be seen.

* * *

They piled back into Paige's living room, silent except for various levels of breathlessness. It was close to midnight. Emily and Spencer flopped onto the sofa looking, simultaneously relieved at their near escape, frustrated and defeated at their lack of information. Paige stood in the doorway, the rock in her pocket weighing on her both literally and figuratively. She hadn't looked at it. Hadn't told the girls she had recovered it. "I'm going to make coffee." She said simply and walked out of the room.

She stood in the kitchen, the only sound the dripping of the coffee maker. Decaf. Spencer was going to be disappointed but she was so wired and her heart pounded so rapidly still the thought of adding caffeine to that made her ill. She could hear Emily and Spencer speaking quietly in the next room. She couldn't make out what they were saying but heard her name mentioned a couple of times. Probably another conversation about how worried they both were.

She placed her hand in her jacket pocket and closed her fingers around the rock. She know immediately, by feel, that wrapped around it was the photo they had been looking for. She fingered the rubber band holding it in place. As determined as she was to reveal the person likely behind this she was now terrified to discover their identity. Was it someone she knew? Someone she didn't? Had she truly, unknowingly wronged someone so badly that it warranted this savage a backlash?

The coffee maker burbled to signal it was complete. She put the pot, cream and sugar and three mugs on a tray and carried it back into the living room. She knew one thing only right now and that was, she didn't want to be alone when she looked at it.

Paige set the tray on the table and smiled, briefly, when Spencer's eyes lit up. "Don't get too excited. It's decaf."

"I can live with that." Spencer reached for a mug and filled it.

"Paige, I'm really sorry tonight was such a disaster." Emily said with concern. "He obviously knew we were coming. It was a total set up."

"Probably wanted us to get caught." Spencer added.

Paige dropped into the armchair across from them and removed the rock from her pocket. "It wasn't a total disaster." She held out her hand and showed them.

Spencer sat up in her chair staring at the rock with the photo wrapped around it. "Is that what I think it is?"

"Who is it?" Emily asked breathless.

"I haven't looked at it yet." Paige carefully unwound the rubber band and turned the picture over. The same bright grinning smiles she caught a glimpse of the other day. Tonight one belonged to Carl Wilkes, one to an unfamiliar woman, presumably the mother, and the smile in the middle to a boy Paige knew as Jeremy Mott. She frowned at the photo, confused. Above their faces, written in red permanent marker in all capital letters YOU THINK YOU KNOW ME?


	9. Chapter 9

"Paige?" Emily asked as she reached for the photo. She studied carefully and shook her head handing it to Spencer. "Do you know him?"

"Um...yeah." She answered, seemingly, far away. "We were lab partners in biology class freshman year."

Spencer looked at the photo. "He looks a little familiar." She handed the photo back to Paige. "What's his name?"

"Jeremy Mott." Paige answered.

"I think I remember him." Spencer said. "What happened to him?"

"I don't know for sure." Paige tried to remember. "He left the summer after freshman year...um...right after Alison disappeared, actually. To live with his mother, I think." As an after thought she added. "He must have her last name."

"Were you friends?" Emily asked.

Paige squirmed a little in her chair. "We were friendly but I don't know that we were friends." Paige answered cryptically.

Spencer and Emily exchanged a glance. "Look, Paige, we understand this is confusing and difficult but this seems to be our guy. I think you should probably start from the beginning." Spencer encouraged."

Paige sighed and nodded her head. Her thoughts swirling in many different directions at once. She hadn't thought of Jeremy Mott for years. Why would he be trying to hurt her now? He did have a connection to Alison, though, and she couldn't help but believe that was the key. If they told Spencer and Emily everything maybe they could help her make sense of this. She poured herself a cup of coffee and curled herself deep into the overstuffed chair.

"He was a nice guy, friendly and he had a good sense of humor from what I can remember. And he was smart. Maybe the smartest kid in class. I was lucky to have been lab partners with him." Paige began.

"So, what happened?" Emily prodded.

"Alison was in our class, too." Paige went on. "About halfway through the school year Jeremy crossed her and, I think, everything changed for him after that."

"Oh, boy." Spencer breathed. "What did he do?"

"One day in class our teacher asked Alison to come to the board and write out the biological classification of us...of humans. You know, Kingdom, phylum, class and all that." Paige explained. "Well she mixed a couple of them up. I don't know which and it's not important. The point is she was wrong and…" Paige couldn't help the smile that crept to her lips at the memory."...well...Jeremy laughed at her and said, out loud so the whole class could hear, that it was because she was inhuman. I laughed. Everyone laughed. It was nice to see her get taken down a peg and I know I'm not the only one who felt that way"

Emily pursed her lips and blew out a stream of air. "That would do it. Alison would never stand being mocked like that."

"What did Ali do?" Spencer asked.

"At the time? Nothing. She just looked at him and smiled. I knew that look. I knew what she had planned." Paige tipped her head back in the chair and remembered. "I don't know the specifics but I suspect she came after him hard. He was never really the same after that. I recognized the signs. The way he withdrew, kind of shrank down into himself, was all too familiar. It was all around the same time Alison and I were...well, you know."

"Did you ever talk to him about it?" Spencer asked.

"You mean were we buddies in our hatred for Alison DiLaurentis?" Paige laughed bitterly. "No, nothing like that. I mean, we were both sort of aware of what was going on with the other but it's not like we compared battle scars or anything. It's not something you really talk about."

"Could he have felt differently?" Spencer persisted.

"How so?" Emily asked.

"Well, I'm just trying to think from the perspective of the betrayed here." Spencer worked her line of thought out loud. "Could he have thought you shared a bond? That you were connected in some way both being victims of Ali's bullying?"

Emily carried the thread further. "And now what? Being friends with us means Paige has gone over to the dark side?"

Spencer really started warming to her theory. "Is it so strange? I mean look what happened with Mona."

Paige shook her head in disbelief. "That sounds insane. I mean, yeah, we had Alison in common but…I don't know…" She looked away wondering if there was any truth to what Spencer was suggesting. She tried to remember their conversations. Had he been reaching out to her in some way? Had he been asking for her help? She couldn't remember and, if she were completely honest with herself, she was so wrapped up in her own toxic relationship with Alison it's no wonder she didn't notice if he were. She had been hanging on for dear life.

"We need to find out who his friends were. We need to know more about his relationship with Ali and if that's what has started this whole thing." Spencer was really getting fired up now and she sat perched on the edge of her seat in excitement. "It might help us figure out what he has planned for…" She trailed off when she noticed Emily's warning look.

Paige stood without a word and headed slowly up the stairs.

"Paige?" Emily called after her. If Paige heard she didn't acknowledge.

Emily looked at Spencer. "I think we need to take a break from this for a while."

"Emily, I get that this is hard but we're close now. We know who he is. Now we just need to find him and figure out what his endgame is and we can end this." Spencer was frustrated.

"I know, Spence, I know. I want that too,God, it want that, too." She looked up the stairs with concern. "It's late. Let's get some rest and pick this back up in the morning, okay?

Spencer looked like she was ready to hash out these questions all night but she knew, from personal experience, how dangerous it was to let these questions consume you. To not take care of yourself or not let someone take care of you. Paige needed Emily right now more than she needed answers. "Okay." She rose and headed for the door. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Thanks, Spence." Emily locked the door behind her.

* * *

Emily followed Paige upstairs a few minutes later. It was after 1:00 am. Emily was exhausted and could only imagine how wiped out Paige must be. She looked in her room expecting to find her in bed but it was empty, her clothes in a pile on the floor. She stood for a minute and heard the water running in the bath. Emily knocked softly on the door and called her name. Either Paige couldn't hear her over the running water or she was ignoring her. Either scenario was unacceptable and Emily cracked the door open. "Paige, I'm coming in, okay?"

She pushed the door open and stepped into the bathroom. Steam from the water was rapidly filling up the small space. The mirror was already completely fogged over. Paige was sitting in the deep, clawfoot tub as it slowly filled around her. Her legs were pulled up close to her chest, her chin resting on her knees and her arms wrapped tightly around them.

Emily moved over to kneel beside the tub. She could now see the silent tears that streamed down Paige's face, dripping into the water, and Emily felt a sharp pain in her chest. She wasn't sure what to do. She didn't know if the should touch her, if she wanted to be touched. Emily was afraid if she did or said the wrong thing Paige might completely unravel.

Emily stood, quickly, stepping out of her shoes and pants so they wouldn't get wet. She pushed up her sleeves and knelt again next to the tub, reaching around Paige for a bottle of body wash and pouring some into the running water. The scent of sandalwood and lavender rose up with the steam filling the room as bubbles swirled around Paige's body. Emily poured another amount on the green mesh sponge and dipped it into the water. She ran the sponge gently along the back of Paige's neck, her arms and down her back letting the hot water cascade along her skin. Paige sighed and shuddered at the touch letting Emily know, without words, it was welcome.

Emily moved to perch on the edge of the tub behind her, running the sponge along her shoulders with one hand and kneading her tense muscles with the other. Emily was alarmed at how tightly she was coiled. Like she could break at any moment. She let the sponge fall into the water and massaged both her hands into Paige's shoulders and neck. Paige's head dropped back, eyes closed, as Emily pressed into the deep tissues working out the tension that had been building for days. A soft moan escaped Paige's lips as she felt her body start to relax at Emily's touch.

They stayed like that a long time. Paige could have stayed there forever. The scent of the water and Emily's hands on her filled her senses and quieted her mind. She let everything else fall away. Only the cooling water told her it was time to move. Emily sensed it, too, and produced a large, soft towel for Paige to step in to. Emily wrapped her up in it and led her silently by the hand back to her room.

Emily sat Paige on the edge of the bed and sat next to her, their bare legs touching. She reached up to brush a strand of damp hair out of Paige's face. "Do you want to talk about it?" She asked softly.

"No." Paige's voice was husky with emotion. "Just for tonight I want to pretend that you and I are the only thing in the world that matters." She let the towel fall from around her shoulders.

Emily's eyes sparkled and she breathed deeply letting her eyes roam, unashamedly, over Paige's body. Her skin still damp from the bath. "Paige," She whispered as she reached for her, pulling her close. "I don't have to pretend."

Their lips met, tentatively at first, as Emily waited for Paige to lead. Their kiss was slow and gentle. Paige slid a hand from Emily's shoulder and began to unbutton her top. Emily sighed as she felt Paige's hand slip around her back, trailing along her skin, and expertly unfastened her bra. She slid out of her clothes and moved with her as Paige pulled her down to the bed deepening their kiss. Paige's hands moved more urgently over Emily's body, desperate almost, as she explored every inch of her like it was the first time. Emily clung to her tightly in return and, lovingly, let Paige take everything she needed.


	10. Chapter 10

Emily came awake with a start. It was still dark and, for a moment, she forgot where she was. She felt movement against her. Paige. She smiled and enjoyed the looseness of her muscles and how relaxed she felt. Despite the late hour and their exhaustion last night they had stayed awake far too long enjoying each others company.

Emily let her eyes drift closed and could feel sleep claiming her when she heard, again, what must have woken her. Paige cried out softly in her sleep and her legs kicked erratically like she may have been running. Emily sat up and looked over to her. Paige's brow was creased fiercely and her eyes, beneath her lids, rolled wildly back and forth. Sweat beaded on her forehead and neck like she had been trapped in the nightmare for a while.

Emily put a hand to the side of her face and stroked her gently. "Paige. Wake up. It's just a bad dream."

"No, please, Emily…!" She cried out before jerking awake with a gasp. She brought a hand to her head and covered her eyes. "Oh, God…." She choked out trying to catch her breath.

"Hey, Hey." Emily soothed. "It's okay. I'm right here. You're okay." Emily slid back down in the bed and gathered Paige into her arms stroking her back and arms.

Paige wrapped her arms around her and buried her face into Emily's neck. "I'm sorry." She breathed.

"For what?" Emily pulled away slightly so she could see her face.

"For...for coming apart…" Paige choked back a sob. "...all the time."

"Don't." Emily pulled her close again and stroked her hair. "Don't apologize. I just need you to be safe." Emily held her close and could feel Paige start to relax again in her arms. Her breathing slowed, becoming deep and even again as sleep took her. Emily stayed awake watching over Paige into the morning. The first light of dawn was creeping in through the blinds when, she too, relaxed again into sleep.

It was late morning when Emily and Paige finally made it downstairs to the kitchen. Both of them managed to get a few more hours of sleep but not nearly enough that they actually considered themselves rested and it showed.

They drifted around the kitchen silently. Paige started coffee and Emily poured herself a tall glass of water and drained it over the kitchen sink. Despite their intimacy last night Emily could feel an unexpected tension between them this morning. Emily watched Paige move around the room and tried to catch her eye. It seemed she was deliberately avoiding eye contact with her and made a point to not walk near enough to her to be touched.

Emily wanted to let Paige come to her in her own time but she couldn't stand the silence. Not after last night. "Paige, is something wrong…" She began.

A knock on the door signalled Spencer's arrival.

Paige and Emily greeted her at the door. "Wow!" Spencer exclaimed. "You two look-"

Paige interrupted. "Think very carefully before you finish that sentence."

"And anyway," Emily added. "Have you looked in a mirror today?"

Spencer's eye, while no longer swollen shut, was a sight to behold. "I thought chicks dig black eyes." She shot back.

"That's scars." corrected Paige.

"Whatever." Spencer said good naturedly.

They convened at the kitchen table. "I've been through this issue a few times and I know who we need to talk to." She flipped open the yearbook to the back to find the freshman superlatives. In the middle of the page between 'Most Likely to Have Their Facebook Page Deleted' and 'Most Likely To Start a Cult' was 'Most Likely to Disappear Together After High School'. Under it was a picture of a very stone faced Jeremy Mott and a smiling girl with her arm around him. Spencer tapped the girl in the picture. "Elaine Winthrop."

"Do you know her?" Emily asked.

"Yeah, a little. She was on the Academic Decathlon Team sophomore year." Spencer explained. "After one semester, though, she dropped all extracurriculars and overloaded her classes so she could petition to graduate a year early."

"You can do that?" Paige asked.

"Yeah." Spencer answered. "I thought about it once. It's hard, though, to get approved."

"If she already graduated how do we find her?" Emily asked.

"Aha!" Spencer pulled out her laptop. "The miracle of the internet, my dear. She didn't go far. She's taking classes at Hollis."

"I don't suppose you know her class schedule, too?" Paige challenged.

"No, and it's Sunday so it wouldn't do us any good anyway." She answered. "I did, however, send her an email and she has agreed to meet us this morning..." Spencer looked at her watch. "... in less than an hour. She only has a small window of time before she goes to work at noon so it's now or never." Spencer looked at them expectantly.

"Let's go." Emily agreed.

"I can't." Paige gritted her teeth. "My parents are Skyping me today to check in. Normally, I wouldn't think twice about rescheduling but, under the circumstances, I can't afford for them to get suspicious. I'm still on pretty thin ice with them." Paige looked at them apologetically. "You two go, though."

"No way." Emily said. "I'm not leaving you alone."

"Emily, I'll be fine." Paige said. "I won't go anywhere until you come back. I'll lock the doors and, anyway, I know who to watch out for so nothing is going to happen."

"I don't like it." Spencer added. "I'm calling Hanna and Aria to come over." She reached for her phone.

"Seriously?" Paige protested. "I don't need a babysitter. I'll be fine." She looked between them. "You guys can't watch me forever and I can take care of myself."

Spencer and Emily exchanged a look. "This is a terrible idea, Paige." Spencer said finally.

"Look, I'm not trying to be a hero here and I love you guys and everything you're doing to help me." Paige argued. "But please understand, I could really use some time alone." She glanced and Emily and quickly looked away.

Emily knew Paige wasn't taking no for an answer. She totally understood Paige's reasons, sympathized with her, but couldn't help being hurt and confused at her distance. She turned and walked out the front door without another word.

"Em!" Paige called after her. She didn't want her to leave upset with her.

"I'll talk to her." Spencer said. "Lock the door." She warned on her way out. "We'll be back in a couple of hours."

* * *

"What's the deal, Em?" Spencer asked when she got behind the wheel. "Did you really want to leave like that?"

Emily was staring out the passenger window chewing her thumb. "No, of course not." She dropped her hand. "I'm just…." She trailed off.

"Frustrated? Scared? Worried? Angry?" Spencer offered.

"Yes, to all." Emily sighed. "But it's more than that. I think Paige is having a hard time being vulnerable in front of me. She's got it in her head that she has to be strong all the time. That she has to be the protector. I think she's afraid that if I see her...I don't know…weak or fragile...that I"ll think less of her or something."

"Ha! Paige weak and fragile? That's crazy! The way she stood up to Alison. The way she stood up to me. Paige is like the strongest person I know." Spencer replied. "I can't believe what she's been through in such a short amount of time and how well she's keeping it together."

"I know." Emily agreed. "You know, last night she had this nightmare, woke up screaming my name, and then she apologized to me." Emily said sadly. "I'm just afraid she's going to push me away. And I don't understand, we were so...close last night."

Spencer looked at Emily, briefly, before turning back to the road. "You know what that's about don't you?"

"What do you mean?" Emily asked.

"She didn't tell you?" Spencer chewed her lip. "No, I suppose she wouldn't. She's afraid this guy is going to go after you to hurt her. I think this is all bringing up some pretty painful memories for her after what happened at the lighthouse."

"What?" Emily was shocked. "No, she didn't say anything to me like that. Did she tell you that?

"Yeah, more or less." Spencer chuckled. "Right after I woke her up from one of those nightmares and she slugged me in the face."

They pulled into the visitors lot of the Hollis campus. Spencer turned the car off and turned to face her friend. She wanted to say something encouraging or inspirational. She wished she had an answer. In the end she simply reached to squeeze Emily's hand. Spencer checked her watch. "Come on. We're late."


	11. Chapter 11

Paige signed off with her parents. She did an Oscar worthy job of being normal. Not that her parents would have noticed otherwise. Her father looked hungover and her mother looked bored. It seemed the reunion was going well.

Paige headed to the kitchen to make something to eat. Leftover Chinese seemed like a good option. She fixed a plate and popped it into the microwave to heat and stood at the kitchen sink looking out over the pool. It looked really inviting and she thought about how long it had been since she'd had a workout. Too long, she smiled to herself, unless you count last night.

Thinking of Emily made regret flare in her chest. She wished she hadn't been so cold to her this morning. Especially after last night. Emily had been there for her in every way and she hadn't deserved to be treated like that. Paige would make it up to her as soon as they returned.

The microwave dinged and Paige turned from the window just as she saw a flicker of movement outside. Paige leaned out over the sink to get a better look in both directions. When she couldn't see anything she pulled out her food and sat at the table to eat.

* * *

Spencer and Emily headed on to campus and Emily reached for her phone. She wanted to check on Paige. "Damn!" She muttered when she realized she left it in the car.

"What's wrong?" Spencer asked.

"I left my phone in the car." She started to turn back. "I want to check in with Paige."

"Emily, there's no time." Spencer grabbed her arm. "We're already late and I don't want to miss meeting her. Here use mine." She handed Emily her phone.

Emily sent a quick text asking if she was okay. She got an immediate one word response. Fine. She sighed. It would have to do for now.

They walked into the quad and, as it was almost empty of students on a Sunday, Spencer spotted Elaine Winthrop immediately. She gave her a wave and they went to sit down with her.

"Jeez, Spencer, what happened to your eye?" Elaine asked.

"Hey, Elaine. Oh, right. It's a long story. It's good to see you" Spencer greeted her and gestured to Emily. "This is-."

"Emily Fields." Elaine finished for her looking at Emily interestedly. "I know who you are."

"Thanks for meeting us." Emily said.

Elaine eyed Spencer curiously. "You said it was important, Spencer. What did you want to talk to me about?"

Spencer took a breath. "Jeremy Mott."

Elaine leaned back startled. "Jeremy? What about him? I haven't talked to him in a long time…" She shrugged confused. "...years."

Spencer elaborated. "Well, more specifically, his relationship with Alison DiLaurentis."

Elaine's face darkened and she stared hard at them. "Relationship?!" She spat. "You know if that girl wasn't already dead…" She trailed off and seemed to catch herself. "I'm sorry. I know you were close to her."

"It's okay." Emily replied. "We know Alison did some pretty awful things to people."

"We want to know what she did to Jeremy?" Spencer asked. "I mean we know Alison could be pretty hard on people...that she could be a real bully."

Elaine folder her arms across her chest and looked far away for a moment, breathing out slowly. "I don't even know where to start. God, the things she did to him went way beyond bullying, it was more like assault. The problem was we could never prove it."

"What kinds of things?" Spencer prodded.

Elaine thought for a moment. "They were in biology class together. Umm...I think this one class they were learning about the immune system and talking about allergies and stuff. Jeremy mentioned in class that he was allergic to shellfish. The next day he got violently ill at school...threw up everywhere. He was sick for days. We think Alison put oyster sauce on his pizza at lunch."

"Oh, my, God." Emily said.

Elaine went on. "There was this incident after a swim meet, Jeremy's lab partner, Paige, was on the swim team and he wanted to support, anyway, we were leaving and he got shoved into the pool on the way out. There were a lot of people around so we couldn't be sure who did it, or even if it was deliberate but Alison was there and she just stood there and watched him struggle with this satisfied smile on her face. Jeremy didn't swim. It was really scary and humiliating for him."

"Is there more?" Spencer was afraid to ask.

"Umm...yeah." Elaine continued. "During a biology test one day their teacher found a crib sheet on the floor near his desk. It didn't have his name on it or anything but, I guess, the handwriting looked enough like his and then Alison spoke up, batted those lashes at the teacher and told him she had seen Jeremy with it."

"What happened?" Emily asked.

"You mean aside from him being completely humiliated again? And having to defend himself and his worth after having been accused of something he didn't do?" Elaine bristled. "He got a week's detention and had to take a make-up exam."

All the stories Elaine was telling them were frighteningly familiar. It seemed Jeremy was enacting on Paige all the torments Alison had put him through their freshman year. Emily looked at Spencer and swallowed hard. Spencer nodded in understanding. They had to know everything.

"I'm afraid to ask" Spencer said. "It that all?"

"No, I saved the best for last." Elaine sighed. "He was in a pretty bad bike accident on his way home from school one day. He got pretty badly hurt. A concussion, broken wrist, cuts and bruises. He was out of school for a while."

"And you think Alison was responsible?" Emily asked.

"One of his friends checked out his bike for him. There was a nail in his tire that caused a blowout." She explained. "Not so unusual but his chain snapped, too, when he overcorrected. It looked like it may have been damaged deliberately. I mean it could have been a coincidence but with everything else that had happened he was pretty certain Alison was behind it."

"I don't even know what to say." Emily said. "I'm really sorry for him."

Elaine looked at the two of them. "Why are you asking me all this now? Why do you care?"

Spencer and Emily shared a glance. "Paige, Jeremy's lab partner. She's a friend of ours." Emily explained. "Someone's been giving her a hard time lately and we have reasons to believe Jeremy might be involved."

Elaine looked shocked. "Really? What reasons?"

"Well, there have been similar incidents to the one's you've just described." Spencer picked up the thread. "Cheating on a test, near drowning and an unexplained illness."

"That can't be." Elaine replied in disbelief. "Jeremy really liked Paige. He talked about her often."

"In what way?" Emily asked.

"He just seemed to think really highly of her." Elaine got the far away look again as she remembered. "He suspected she had trouble with Alison, too. He was impressed by the way she stood up to her."

"Did that bother you?" Spencer was fishing. "I mean, were you jealous of Jeremy's relationship with her?"

"With Paige?" Elaine laughed. "Please, it was pretty obvious to anyone paying attention that Jeremy was so not her type." She eyed Emily with a hint of a smile.

Emily cleared her throat and fought the blush creeping into her face. "Do you know where he is now?" She asked.

Elaine's face darkened again and she looked sad. "No. Like I said I haven't talked to him in a long time. After all this horrible stuff with Alison happened he changed. He grew dark and distant. His grades slipped. He stayed away from his friends, from me. After freshman year he went to live with his mother in Colorado. His parents were never married. He had his mom's last name. I tried to keep in touch with him to stay together. That's why I worked so hard to graduate. I thought I could move out there and we could be together. But he was just too far gone. Even away from Alison he never seemed to be able to find himself again." Her voice started to break. "And the stupidest part is right after he left Alison disappeared. Maybe if he had stayed things would have been different. I don't know where he is and I have to go." She walked off without another word.

* * *

Paige was starting to get anxious. She had finished eating, cleaned up the kitchen and grabbed a shower and still she hadn't heard from Emily and Spencer. She bounced up and down on her toes standing by the front window watching for Spencer's car.

Her phone chirped a notice that she had a text. She grabbed it and was relieved to see it was from Emily.

Change of plans. Meet us at The Brew. Ride your bike and we can throw it in the back of Spencer's car later. Watch Out.

* * *

Author's Note: It's time for me to begin to wrap this story up. I appreciate your continued reviews. The situation is not looking good for our heroins, especially Paige, and it promises to get much worse before it gets better. If you take issue with gratuitous violence time to quit reading.


	12. Chapter 12

Paige was so relieved to finally be doing something she didn't think it odd at all that, for all their protectiveness, they wanted her to venture out alone. She had the good sense at least to decide to wear her helmet. She didn't usually, a habit her mother loathed, but, considering her recent head injury, she wasn't willing to push her luck. She spent a good fifteen minutes looking for it.

* * *

Emily and Spencer were quiet as they headed back to the car. After they had been on the road a few minutes Emily finally spoke. "Do you really think Ali did all those terrible things to Jeremy?" Emily knew Ali could be unkind but she didn't want to believe she could be dangerous like that.

Spencer thought for a moment. "I don't know if it matters. I mean, maybe Jeremy cheated on that test, maybe he just got knocked into the pool accidently, maybe his bike just broke...I don't know. What matters is he thinks Ali was responsible and, for whatever twisted reason, he's taking it out on Paige."

* * *

Paige gathered her keys wallet and phone and distributed them evenly into various pockets. She buckled her helmet as she walked around the side of the house to where she stored her bike, beneath the kitchen window, and unlocked it.

* * *

Emily reached for her phone she left sitting in the console. "I need to call her." She picked it up and frowned. "That's weird."

"What?" Spencer asked.

"There's a text from Paige." Emily frowned. "It says 'On my way'."

"On her way to where?" Spencer asked alarmed as Emily scrolled through her texts to see what the message was referring to.

"Oh, my, God." Emily gasped. "Spencer you have to hurry. Someone sent a text from my phone asking Paige to meet us at The Brew." Emily covered her mouth. "She's taking her bike."

"How long ago?" Spencer accelerated as much as she dared. It wouldn't do them any good to get pulled over now.

"Um.." Emily glanced at the clock. "About fifteen minutes." She hit speed dial for Paige's number and listened helplessly as it went to voice mail. She shook her head and hit redial with the same effect. "Oh, God." She whispered.

"Hang on, Em. We're almost there." Spencer whipped onto Paige's street with squealing tires. They were still two blocks away when they saw Paige come tearing down her driveway and turn away from them heading into town. Spencer briefly considered blowing the stop sign up ahead but there was already a dark SUV turning onto the street ahead of them.

Spencer screeched to a stop and the driver of the SUV turned to slowly to look at them, a menacing smile smeared across his face as he pulled out in front of them. If they hadn't known who they were looking for they never would have recognized Jeremy Mott.

"No!" Emily yelled and put her hand out to the dash banging it. "Spencer, go, go, go!"

Paige pedaled hard. It felt good to stretch her muscles again. She was enjoying the beautiful afternoon and the cool breeze against her skin. She didn't notice, at first, the car passing on her left. It slowed as it came even with her and she looked over. The driver stared at her full on as he jerked the wheel to the right, nearly hitting her, and cutting her off.

Paige swore and reacted fast, leaning hard to the right and standing up on the pedals to jump the curb and get out of the way. As her front tire left the ground she heard metal snap as the quick release gave way. The frame separated from the wheel and her bike came crashing down sending her over the handlebars and slamming into the ground hard on her left side. Her helmet bounced off the curb snapping her head back viciously. She could feel skin being ripped from her left arm and a sharp pain in her ribs as she skidded to a stop in the street.

"Paige!" Emily cried as Spencer pulled up alongside and put her hazards on. Emily didn't even wait for her to come to a complete stop before she was out of the car and rushing to Paige's side.

"Don't move. Don't move." Emily said as Paige, panting with pain, struggled to get up.

"I'm calling an ambulance." Spencer reached for her phone as she joined them.

"No!" Paige gasped and winced holding her side with a bloody arm. "No ambulance!"

"Paige, you're hurt." Emily pleaded and put a hand on her shoulder to try and keep her still.

"Please, don't call anyone." Paige was desperate. "They'll call my parents...I'll have to explain….or lie. Just...please...help me get home."

Spencer looked around. Jeremy Mott had long since driven off but other cars were starting to slow with concerned drivers peering at them. She gave a friendly nothing to see here wave and opened the hatch to wrestle Paige's bike into the back. "Come on." She knelt on the other side of Paige and slipped an arm gently around her waist.

Paige couldn't help crying out as they helped her to her feet. The pain in her ribs was agonizing. Emily slid into the back seat with her and Spencer spun the car around and returned to Paige's house.

Emily helped Paige to the sofa and gently eased her down, supporting her neck and back with pillows. Paige's eyes were tightly closed and she concentrated on breathing evenly. Sweat dripped down her face and pooled in the hollow at her neck.

"Where's your nearest medical kit, Paige?" Spencer asked.

"Um...under the kitchen sink." Paige replied weakly.

Emily carefully unbuckled the chin strap and eased the helmet off. "How's your head?" She asked as she ran her hands along the base of her skull and her temples searching of any tender spots or lumps.

"It's….okay." Paige replied.

Emily looked down at Paige's arm and the blood seeping through her clothes. "I have get your shirt off."

Paige managed a smile. "I bet...you say that… to all the girls."

Emily returned the smile as she unbuttoned Paige's shirt and eased her arms out of it. She hissed a breath as the fabric clung to the abraded skin on her arm causing more bleeding as it peeled away. "I'm sorry. Hang on." She said as she pulled the shirt off as fast as she could and grimaced at the sight. Paige's arm, from shoulder to elbow was shredded raw and seeping blood from multiple scrapes and abrasions. Fortunately nothing deep enough to require stitches or they wouldn't be able to avoid the hospital but there was gravel and other road debris embedded in the bloody skin.

Spencer returned from the kitchen with a bowl of warm water, lots of clean towels and the first aid kit. From under her arm she produced a bottle of water. "I found these, too." She held up the prescription bottle for Emily to read. Vicodin.

"I don't know." Emily looked hesitant.

"I do." Spencer leaned over and held a tablet to Paige's lips. "Paige, take this."

Paige opened her mouth to take it. "What is it?" She asked through clenched teeth.

"Something for the pain. You'll thank me later." Spencer held the water so she could drink. "You're not going to like what happens next."

Spencer set the bowl of water and a stack of washcloths on the table next the first aid kit. "Emily, slide up and sit by her head."

Emily moved and Spencer took her place on the sofa. Spencer, as gently as she could, slid a clean towel under Paige's left arm and hip. She let it drape down to protect the sofa. She dropped one of the washcloths into the bowl of water to soak it. "Emily, keep her still. This is going to hurt like hell."

Emily gripped Paige's shoulders and held her gently but firmly as Spencer gripped onto her left forearm to keep her steady and began to clean the gravel out of her arm.

Paige cried out and tried to pull away from the blazing pain but the girls managed to hold her still. Her head rolled from side to side her breathing coming fast and ragged.

Emily couldn't stand to see Paige in so much pain and couldn't stop the tears from streaming silently down her face. Spencer rinsed the cloth again and again turning the water into a gritty, bloody mess.

At last, as fresh blood flowed freely, Spencer was satisfied that the wound was clean. Paige was pale and clammy, her eyes glazed with pain and medication. Emily looked only marginally better. "Em, hand me the bottle of alcohol and bandages."

Emily's hands shook fiercely as she reached for the items, barely getting them in Spencer's hands.

Spencer poured alcohol liberally over Paige's arm and she barely flinched. Spencer took that as a sign the Vicodin had fully kicked in. She added a few well placed non-stick gauze pads and covered her arm, from shoulder to wrist in multiple layers of gauze wrap.

Spencer sat back and surveyed her work. "How does that feel?"

Paige blinked slowly and rolled her eyes to look down at her arm. "Better." She whispered.

"Okay, now for the hard part." Spencer warned with a smile as she gently lifted Paige's arm above her head so she could get a look at her side. The skin over her ribs was purpling slightly under her breast. Spencer walked her fingers over each of her ribs, pressing down to check for fractures.

Even through the haze of the pain meds Paige moaned at the touch.

"Do you know what you're doing?" Emily asked worried.

Spencer didn't look up and didn't stop her investigation of Paige's injuries. "I took an EMT class last year."

Emily just nodded as it was totally normal for Spencer to be knowledgeable about just about anything.

Spencer sat back and sighed. I'm pretty confident there are no fractures or breaks. Just some serious bruising. She laid a towel across Paige's chest and cracked open all the ice packs she could find and placed them over her ribs. She carefully moved her left arm back to a more natural position. "She just needs to rest now."

Emily covered Paige with a blanket while Spencer gathered up the trash, used towels and bloody water. "Let's talk in the kitchen." She said to Emily and dimmed the lights as she left the room.

* * *

Author's Note: Fear not, Dear Readers, I didn't mean to alarm anyone. Events take a dire turn but I write these stories out of love.


	13. Chapter 13

Emily dropped into a kitchen chair and held her head in her hands. "He's going to kill her, Spence."

"No. No way." Spencer argued. "We know who he is. He's not hiding anymore. We just need to find him."

"And then what?" Emily asked. "Why aren't we going to the police?"

Spencer considered this for a moment. "We have no proof of anything. I know it's hard but to the police Paige slipped and fell by the pool and was just in a bike accident. What are we going to tell them, exactly?"

Emily growled in frustration. "I don't know!" She snapped. "But we have to do something-"

"We will, I promise." Spencer laid a hand on her arm. "Let's just talk this out."

They talked well into the evening. Trying out different scenarios and theories about what was behind Jeremy Mott's obvious hate fueled vendetta against Paige. In the end it all came back to Alison and her treatment of him. Whether real or perceived it didn't matter. All that mattered now was finding him and putting an end to this.

Emily turned from Spencer when she heard movement from the living room and, what sounded like, an ice pack hitting the floor. She got up to check on Paige who had managed to sit up on her own. "Paige, you should be lying down."

"I'm...okay." She said groggily. "I just need…." She looked down at herself. "...a shirt."

"I'll get you one." Said Spencer from the doorway and disappeared upstairs.

She returned with a loose fitting button down so Page wouldn't have to lift her arms to get it on. Spencer handed it to Emily who helped Paige carefully slide her arms into it. Emily fastened the buttons up halfway. "Are you in much pain?" She asked.

"I'm...having trouble…" Paige tried to inhale deeply and winced clutching her side. "...it hurts to breathe...too deeply."

Spencer stepped closer and opened the Vicodin bottle shaking out a tablet. "You should be okay to take another one."

Paige shook her head. "No. I don't…want anymore." She shifted trying to find a more comfortable position. "Everything is so...so foggy right now. I want to know…"Her breath hitched in pain. "...what happened at Hollis."

Spencer held the meds out with the bottle of water. "You need to take it, Paige. You need to be able to breathe normally with a rib injury or you'll risk a collapsed lung or pneumonia."

Emily nodded. "It's okay. We'll tell you what happened with Elaine."

Paige swallowed the tablet and Emily helped her lay back down on the sofa.

Emily bagan. "After talking to Elaine it's pretty clear Jeremy Mott is the one behind this." She gritted her teeth. "As if, after we saw him this afternoon, there was any doubt."

Paige lifted her head. 'You saw him too?" She breathed relieved. "I don't remember...very well. I thought maybe…" She inhaled sharply. "I was imagining it."

"It was him." Spencer confirmed. "And he obviously doesn't care anymore that we know it."

Paige frowned. She still had so many questions but was having trouble ordering her muddled thoughts. "Does she know why...he's doing this?"

Spencer continued. "Elaine told us all the things Jeremy thinks Alison did to him when he was in school. It looks like he's reenacting all of it on you."

Paige nodded. "Why?"

Emily shook her head. "She says they've been out of touch for years."

Paige nodded again, her eyelids getting heavy. "Any idea...what else...I can expect?" She sighed.

Emily caressed the side of her face as her eyes slid closed and her breathing deepened and slowed. "Don't worry about that now." She kissed her gently. "Just rest."

Emily turned to Spencer. "Well?" She asked angrily. "What else can we expect?"

Spencer rose. "We're not waiting around to find out."

"Where are you going?" Emily asked.

"Back to Carl Wilkes." Spencer added as she gathered her bag and searched for her keyes. "He told us to ask his son. He obviously knows he's in town. Maybe he knows where to find him."

Spencer threw open the front door to find Elaine Winthrop standing on the porch, her hand in the air ready to knock. "Elaine?" She asked startled and looked around. "How did you find us?"

"You're not the only one who know how to use the internet, Spencer." Elaine replied with a smile.

Emily appeared over Spencer's shoulder. "What are you doing here?" She asked suspiciously.

Elaine looked uncomfortable for a moment. "I realized, after our conversation earlier, that I didn't tell you about Jeremy's father."

"What about him?" Spencer narrowed her eyes.

"Um." Elaine looked uncomfortable again and glanced around. "May I come in?"

Emily's face relaxed. It had obviously taken a lot for Elaine to come out here to talk to them and they weren't making it any easier for her. "Of, course." She held the door open. "Come in."

Elaine headed for the living room and stopped short when she saw Paige asleep on the sofa. She turned to the other girls. "Is that Paige?" She asked "What happened?

Spencer put a hand on her arm and steered her toward the kitchen. "Let's go in here." Spencer stopped and turned to Elaine. She didn't feel like making small talk. She wanted to get to Carl Wilkes house and was anxious to hear what Elaine had come all this way to tell them. "What about Carl Wilkes?" She asked.

"Oh." Elaine's eyes went wide. "You already know who he is?" She said surprised.

Spencer's eyes narrowed at her again. "Is that what you came all the way out here to tell us?"

"Well, I thought." Elaine shuffled her feet. "If you were looking for Jeremy maybe Carl would know where he is."

"Actually," Emily added. "Spencer was just on her way over there now."

Elaine looked between the two to of them. "By yourself?"

"Is there some reason why I shouldn't?" Spencer asked.

"No, no." Elaine replied. "I mean, I don't think so." She looked at them both again. "I just didn't know...if Jeremy was there…" She stammered. "I just didn't want anything to happen."

Spencer felt like her time was being wasted. "I doubt very much he's running down our friend by day and hanging with dear old dad at night." Her words came out more sharply than she intended. "But I'll keep my eyes open. And anyway, we can't leave Paige alone." She headed for the door.

"Um, Okay." Elaine gave a small wave as she headed out the door. She turned to Emily and shrugged. "I'm sorry to come all the way out here and bother you."

Emily felt badly for Elaine. She had gone out of her way to meet with them earlier today and been honest about Jeremy. Now, she'd made a tremendous effort to come out and help again and Spencer had just dismissed her. "It's okay. We appreciate everything you've done to help."

Elaine hooked a thumb over her shoulder. "Is your friend okay? She didn't look so good."

Emily sighed. "Remember that bike accident of Jeremy's? Well…." She gestured to the living room.

"And you think Jeremy has something to do with it?" Elaine asked shocked.

Emily was unsure how much to say. In the end she felt honesty was best. Maybe, if Elaine had more information, she would think of something else that could help them. "We know he did." She answered. "We saw him run her off the road."

Before Elaine could respond there was a knock at the door. Emily thought Spencer must have forgotten something. She opened the door, foolishly, without checking and gasped as she faced a very hostile looking Jeremy Mott.

Emily tried to close the door but stepped back into Elaine, who must have followed her to the door. "Elaine run-" She managed to get out before Elaine's arm snaked around her throat and tightened cutting off her words. A strong hand grabbed her right wrist and twisted her arm high up the middle of her back wrenching her damaged shoulder.

Emily cried out in pain and alarm. "Wha-!"

Jeremy Mott stepped into the house and kicked the door closed behind him. "I thought I told you to get them both out of the house." He snarled.

Elaine tightened her hold on Emily and backed up with her allowing him to come into the entryway. "I tried." She grunted as Emily struggled. "They weren't leaving her alone after this afternoon." She jerked on Emily's arm. "Quit struggling or I'll dislocate your shoulder." She breathed in Emily's ear. "She's in there." Elaine nodded to the living room.


	14. Chapter 14

"No." Emily gasped through her constricted throat as Jeremy went to stand over Paige. Her left hand grasped wildly at Elaine's arm around her throat, desperate to free herself and protect Paige.

Jeremy glanced back at Elaine. "Do you have her under control?"

Elaine tightened her grip on Emily again and stood straighter putting more pressure on her neck and shoulder. "I've got her." Elaine replied as Emily's struggles lessened. "Hurry up, though. She's strong."

Jeremy sat down next to Paige and lifted the neck of her shirt. He could see the bandaged arm with blood seeping through. He ran his hands over the fabric covering her side and she groaned but didn't open her eyes. He leered at her but addressed his comment to Emily. "She's a bit of a mess isn't she?"

"Don't….touch….her." Emily gasped out.

Jeremy ignored her and turned to the prescription bottle on the table. He picked it up and cocked an eyebrow. "Is this what she's on?" He asked a still restrained Emily. "That's some good stuff." He held out the bottle to her and his face darkened. "Give her one."

Emily looked at him and furrowed her brow. "No." She whispered.

He bent down and gripped Paige's bandaged arm causing her to cry out in her drugged sleep. Blood seeped through her shirt. "Giver her one!" He snapped. He nodded to Elaine who released Emily with a shove.

Emily staggered a step and winced as her shoulder came back around. She flexed her arm as she took the bottle from him.

"And don't do anything stupid or you'll both be needing them." Jeremy added with a chuckle as he moved from his spot next to Paige.

Emily sat on the edge of the sofa and tried to get her to come around by caressing her face. "Paige, wake up for a minute." She said shakily. "I need you to give you some more meds."

Paige's eyelids fluttered at the sound of Emily's voice but didn't stay open. "Em…" She sighed and started to drift away.

"Paige, I need you to swallow this." Emily held the tablet to her lips.

Paige tried to turn her head away. "No..." She said weakly. "...no more."

Emily turned to Jeremy with pleading eyes. "Please, don't make me do this."

He gestured for her to try harder. "Either you do it or I do it." He said with a shrug.

Emily turned back to Paige and lifted the back of her head up slightly. "Please, honey, just take this." She said desperately and forced the tablet past her lips. She grabbed the bottle of water and poured some into Paige's mouth to help her swallow. Paige spluttered and coughed but managed to get it down without ever opening her eyes. She sighed deeply as Emily laid her head back down brushing hair off her face.

Emily wavered between being worried about having given her to many painkillers, she knew all too well what damage that can cause, and being grateful Paige was too out of it to know what was going on.

Emily stood and faced Jeremy and Elaine. She tried to school her expression into one of confidence and disdain. "What do you want?" She demanded.

"What anyone who has suffered what I have would want." He raised his hands to the sides. "Revenge."

Emily narrowed her eyes at him. "You've seen too many movies."

His face twisted in rage as he advanced on her. "Do not mock me!" He snarled at her. His face inches from hers. Jeremy spun Emily around and, roughly, pulled her hands behind her back. From his pocket he produced a long cable tie and wrapped it around her wrists. He zipped it cruelly tight with a yank eliciting another cry of pain.

"I brought this stuff along with Paige in mind." He pulled a length of rope from his back pocket and shook it out. He looped it around Emily's neck twice and deftly tied a slip knot at the back. He glanced at Paige on the sofa, pale, unmoving and breathing slowly. "Doesn't really look like she's going to give me much trouble, does it?" He laughed.

Emily fought against her fear and the tears threatening to fall. "Why are you doing this?"

Jeremy ignored her. "I think I like this better, though. Imagine the pain it's going to cause her when she sees you like this." He tossed the end of the rope to Elaine. "If she tries anything strangle her."

Jeremy approached the sofa with a menacing glint in his eye. Emily started forward and Elaine wound the rope around her hand tightening her leash. "Don't!" She warned. Emily gasped and froze in terror as the rope bit into her neck.

Jeremy bent and lifted Paige, effortlessly, in his arms. She groaned at the motion and her head and arms dropped back bonelessly. "Let's go."

Elaine led Emily to the front passenger seat and buckled her in. She threaded the end of the rope around her neck through the headrest and tied it off pinning Emily to the seat and got in the back behind her to help with Paige. Emily desperately tried to see what was going on but even the slightest movement caused the rope to constrict, her breath coming in short gasps.

"I'd sit still if I were you, Emily." Elaine said simply and opened the opposite rear door for Jeremy. She guided Paige's legs into the car as he supported her upper body and sat her up in the back. Elaine dragged the seat belt across her and latched it before tipping her sideways to lean against the window. She really didn't want the girl falling over into her lap.

Elaine couldn't help but notice how pale she was and how slow her breathing. She checked her pulse to be sure she was still alive. "Better not give her anymore drugs, Jer." Elaine commented. "I don't think she's doing so well."

Her words sent Emily into a frenzy as she thrashed uselessly against her restraints. "No. No. Goddamnit!" She cried, her efforts doing nothing but causing her pain and exhausting her.

"Settle down, Lovergirl, she'll be alright." Jeremy winked at her as he pulled out of the driveway. "For now."

They had barely made it out of town when Elaine shouted from the back seat. "Jeremy, put her window down now!"

He checked the rearview mirror as he hit the button for the window on Paige's side. "What's going on?" He yelled over the sound of cold air rushing in.

He was answered by the unmistakable sound of Paige vomiting out the window.

"Great." He snarled. "None of that better be getting on the leather."

Emily rolled her eyes and tried to turn her head to check on her. "Please…" She begged. "Please, let me help her."

"We're not stopping. Elaine will take care of it." He checked the mirror. "Right, El?"

"Ugh…yeah." She answered as she angled Paige's head toward the window. "It's the painkillers making her sick. Nice one, Jer."

"Whatever." He turned his eyes back to the road. "We don't have that far to go."

"Just leave the window down. It seems to be helping." Elaine said.

* * *

Spencer approached Carl Wilkes house with none of the trepidation she felt the first time. She bounded up the porch steps and knocked, forcefully, on the door.

He answered quickly opening the door with a flourish then visibly deflating when he saw who it was. "Christ, it's you again." He squinted at her. "What the hell happened to your face?"

"I don't have time for your pleasantries today. I need to talk to you about your son." She said snarkily. She didn't wait from him to reply, taking advantage of his shock at her words, and pushed her way into his house.

He closed the door behind her and followed her into the living room where she had stopped and turned to face him, arms crossed across her chest.

"What about Jeremy?" He asked suspiciously.

"We know he's trying to hurt our friend. We need to know where he is." She said with surety.

Carl Wilkes did not look surprised at the accusation as Spencer had expected. He looked older and tired but resigned to the truth of her words.

"Which one?" He asked

"Which one what?" Spencer was confused.

"Which friend?" He explained.

"Paige." She noticed his odd look. "The swimmer who got hurt last week at the pool." She elaborated.

Carl Wilkes nodded his head in understanding and sank into his well worn overstuffed armchair. "She didn't get hurt in a fall did she?"

"No, she didn't." Spencer snapped. "Your son, Jeremy, has been terrorizing her and we need to know where he is."

"I'm sorry. I can't help you." He replied sadly. "I don't know where he is."

"But you knew he was in town?" Spencer's frustration with the man was growing.

He nodded slowly. "Yeah, I knew. He's stopped by a couple of times."

"And you don't seem surprised by any of this." Spencer cocked an eyebrow at him.

Carl Wilkes got a sad faraway look on his face. "Something happened to him a few years ago. I don't know what but he changed. He got dark. He would never talk about it. That's why I sent him to live with his mother. He didn't want to go. Begged me to stay, in fact, but he needed help and I thought getting out of Rosewood would be the answer."

"But it didn't help did it?" Spencer prodded.

"No." He sighed. "It got worse. There was some legal trouble...some allegations from some of the girls."

"What girls? What allegations?" Spencer demanded afraid she already knew the answer.

Carl Wilkes fiddled with his hands and shrugged slightly. "Harassment...threats...stalking…" He trailed off.

Spencer turned and blew out a breath of frustration. She faced the mantle over the fireplace covered with dusty framed photographs arranged haphazardly. She noticed the photos of a smiling Jeremy Mott as a young boy some with his parents some without. She traced the path along the shelf that went, roughly, in chronological order from left to right. Grade school photos of Jeremy with his friends, receiving awards at school and 8th grade graduation. The last photo at the end was the least dusty. She picked it up and frowned.

In it she saw a smirking, older Jeremy with his arm around Elaine Winthrop. She looked much as she did today. They were somewhere rural standing in front of an old rustic cabin in the woods. She wondered, fleetingly, how every psycho in Rosewood had a cabin to hide out in. She held it up for his father to see. "When was this taken?" She asked breathless.

He squinted at it. "This summer. He came for a visit for a few weeks."

Spencer looked back at the photo confused. "I spoke with Elaine Winthrop today. She told me they had been out of touch for years."

"No." He shook his head. "They're thick as thieves. That's why he didn't want to go. He didn't want to leave Elaine. He's always really resented me and his mother for separating them."

Spencer's heart began to race. She'd just left Elaine Winthrop at the house with Emily and Paige. She whipped out her phone and dialed Emily's number. Voicemail. She tried Paige. Voicemail. She could feel panic rising in her chest.

"Where is this?" She demanded.

"Less than an hour from here." Carl Wilkes was alarmed at the tone in her voice. "It's my old hunting cabin in Bayhead. I don't use it anymore. Wanted to sell it actually but Jeremy likes to go up there, still."

"Could this be where he's been staying?" Spencer asked panic in her voice.

He shrugged. "I guess. I just assumed he'd be crashing with Elaine but sure, I guess he could be there."

"What's the address?" She demanded frantically.

"No address." He shrugged again. "I'll have to draw you a map."


	15. Chapter 15

Emily tried, desperately, to keep track of their many turns. They had left Rosewood miles away and had entered had turned off the main road ten minutes ago and as the landscape became more rural, so too, did the roads. Paige had been blessedly quiet, sleeping Emily prayed and nothing worse. With her arms bound behind her she was unable to brace herself and every bounce of the SUV on the unpaved roads caused the rope to tighten painfully around her neck. Going too fast for the road conditions they thundered in and out of a series of ruts that had her jerking forward uncontrollably in the seat. "Please…" Was all she was able to gasp out before her vision swam and the world grayed out around her.

"Christ!" Jeremy muttered as he heard the girl gasp and saw her head loll to the side. He slowed to a stop and reached behind her and untied the rope from the headrest. He grabbed her by the chin and turned her toward him. "Hey." He gave her head a shake. "Stay with us, Lovergirl, you don't want to miss out on all the fun."

Emily wheezed in a few shallow breaths and coughed as her oxygen depleted lungs came alive again. Her head pounded and she could feel Jeremy's hands on her face. She jerked away from him.

"That a girl." He said and began the drive again.

Another ten minutes and countless turns onto roads barely recognizable as such and they finally pulled up to a ramshackle cabin. It was nearly full dark and Emily had completely lost all sense of direction. Even if she was able to make it to a phone she wouldn't know how to tell someone to find her.

Jeremy and Elaine got out of the car and went around to Paige's door. With the bindings on her neck loosened she was able to watch as they dragged Paige out into the night. Paige groaned in pain as Jeremy, unceremoniously hoisted her over his shoulder.

"Get the doors and a light for me Elaine." Jeremy barked.

"What about-" Elaine gestured to the car.

"Leave her for now." He headed for the cabin. "She's not going anywhere."

* * *

Spencer careened into Paige's driveway and threw the car in park. She jumped out without bothering to turn the engine off. She didn't expect to be here long.

The front door was unlocked and the lights were on. "Emily? Paige?" She called out as she ran from room to room. She didn't expect them to be here but she had to be sure. She found Emily's cell phone on the kitchen table, Paige's was in the living room.

"That bitch!" Spencer swore to herself, imagining her hands around the neck of Elaine Winthrop, as she tore back out of the house. She needed to get on the road before it got too dark. She pulled out the map Carl Wilkes had drawn for her and scowled at it. It looked like a maze drawn by a child. She turned her car toward Bayhead and accelerated with a screech of the tires.

* * *

"Your turn, Lovergirl." Jeremy said when he returned for her some time later. He smiled menacingly as he reached across her to unbuckle her seatbelt and she shuddered as his hot breath reached her face and his hand skimmed across her abdomen. He jerked her out of the car by her shoulder and she bit down on her lip to keep from crying out.

Emily blinked in the dim light of the interior. There was a single halogen lamp on a wobbly table in the corner surrounded by three equally wobbly looking wooden chairs. Elaine was crouched in front of a an unsafe looking wood stove feeding it old newspaper and twigs and blowing on the fledgling embers. There was a rusty sink with rickety shelves along one wall and a beat up camp cot along the other. Paige lay on the cot looking pale but her breathing was slow and even.

Jeremy toed a chair over and kicked it to rest, facing the cot, against the stout wooden beam that ran up through the middle of the room from rotting floor to rotting ceiling. Probably the only thing keeping the roof from collapsing. He pushed Emily down into the chair and tied her securely by the neck to the beam. He wiggled a finger into the rope at her throat to make sure there was enough slack and they weren't going to have a repeat of earlier.

Emily watched Jeremy as he moved around the room. Her shoulders burned with the strain of being bound for so long. She shifted in the chair to try and ease some of the tension and stifled a cry as something sharp bit into her hand. She could feel blood trickle into her palm. She felt along the edge of the chair with her fingertips and discovered a sharp screw sticking out of the wood where one of the back rungs was missing. It wasn't much but it would have to do. She angled her wrists over the screw and began, gently, sawing at the plastic binding her. She kept her focus on Paige, biting down on her lip, to keep from making a sound every time her hands slipped, and the sharp metal cut into her skin . She took some small shred of comfort in the steady rise and fall of her chest.

Jeremy dug a bottle beer out of a grubby red cooler stashed under the sink. He popped the lid on the counter and surveyed the room draining the beer in several long swallows. He opened another and made a good dent in it. He was pleased with way his plan was going so far. He hadn't counted on having the girlfriend here but was now excited at how much more interesting he could make things. He studied Paige again. She hadn't moved. He'd never admit it but giving her that last tablet may have been a mistake. The big reveal wasn't going to work if she wasn't awake to see it.

"El." He said finally. "Wake her up." He motioned with his bottle to the cot.

"Leave her alone!" Emily protested as Elaine approached the cot.

"Quiet!" Jeremy snapped from his position reclining against the counter.

Elaine crouched next to Paige and gave her a shake to no effect. "Hey!" She slapped her none too lightly on the cheek. "Time to wake up, Sleeping Beauty." There was still no response.

"Ah, Christ, never mind." Jeremy snapped. "There's no rush. We'll just wait."

"Yeah, until your father tells Spencer about this place…" She trailed off."

Jeremy stopped, the bottle halfway to his mouth, and narrowed his eyes at her. "Who the hell is Spencer?"

"The other girl I told you about." Elaine looked uncertain at his dangerous expression. "The one who came to see me this morning. That's where she was going tonight. Why she left the house."

"You sent her to see my father!?" He bellowed.

"Don't be stupid!" Elaine snapped back. "She already knew who he was. She was on her way there when I showed up."

Jeremy relaxed slightly. "He won't tell her anything." He said with confidence.

Elaine shook her head. "I wouldn't be so sure. She's smart. She'll figure it out."

Jeremy considered this as he finished his beer and reached for a third. "Well, I guess we don't have that much time after all."

Jeremy drained half the bottle and advanced on Emily. She froze as he approached. "Call her name." He said and dug a hand into her shoulder.

She hissed in a breath. "No."

"She'll wake up for you." She grabbed a fistfull of her hair and yanked her head back savagely.

Emily couldn't help crying out at the pain in her neck and scalp. "Go to hell!" She said through gritted teeth

.

Pain started to bring Paige back to awareness. Her armed blazed fire and her ribs, every time she inhaled, stabbed pain through her chest. She could hear Emily somewhere nearby but her voice sounded strained. She heard other voices, too, arguing. Voices she didn't recognize. She struggled against the pain and fog which threatened to pull her back down into oblivion.

Jeremy released Emily's head and backhanded her hard across the face snapping her head back, jerking the rope tight. She gasped and cried out again. She could taste blood and turned to spit it out on the floor next to his feet glaring at him defiantly.

Jeremy's face twisted in rage as he raised his fist and advanced on her again. He stopped short at Elaine's voice. "She coming around, Jer."

His faced relaxed as he lowered his arm smiling at Emily. "See, how easy that was?" He turned to face Paige. Her eyelids fluttered and her head rolled from side to side.

The sound of Emily crying out cut through Paige's hazy mind. It wasn't a dream this time. Something was wrong and Emily was in danger. She dragged her eyes open and fought against them sliding closed again. "Emily…" She rasped.

"There she is." Jeremy said sweetly. He crouched beside her, blocking her view, and ran a gentle hand down Paige's face. "Hey there, partner." He crooned. "It's been along time."

Paige's vision swam in and out of focus. A man's face loomed over her. His unfamiliar hand touching her. She reached up with her right hand and weakly, tried to push him away.

Jeremy gripped her face and turned her to look at him waiting for her eyes to focus, waiting for that spark of recognition. "You wound me." He mocked. "Is that anyway to greet a friend?"

Paige blinked rapidly as she stared, confused, at the man. Her gaze left his face and travelled around the corners of the room not blocked by his body. She didn't know where she was or how she got here. "Jeremy?" She whispered finally.


	16. Chapter 16

"At last." He exclaimed triumphantly. "For a second there I thought you'd forgotten about me."

Paige pushed his hand away and struggled to sit up. "Where's...Emily?" She managed.

"Emily, Emily, Emily!" He bellowed as he moved out of the way allowing Paige to see her, bound to the chair and beam, blood trickling out of the corner of her mouth.

Paige sucked in a breath her eyes going wide. "Em…" She tried to rise and Jeremy, easily, pushed her back down. Paige bent to her left hugging her left arm tight to her ribs and tried to breathe through the pain.

'I'm okay, Paige." Emily managed a small smile.

Jeremy carried on over them. "You know, Lovergirl is the reason you're in this mess." He shouted. "Did you ever think of that?"

"What are you….talking about?" Paige wheezed in pain.

He looked at her, his face softening, and walked back to the cooler and produced a bottle of water. "Here." He held it out to her.

Paige eyed the bottle suspiciously and made no move to take it.

Jeremy sighed and twisted the top off. He took a drink and offered it to her again. "It's safe." He said. "It will help flush the drugs out of your system and I need you to understand this."

Paige looked at Emily who nodded to her to take the water.

Paige took it carefully but didn't drink it. She lurched to her feet, her left arm tight to her body. Jeremy watched with a smirk of interest as he finished another beer. He made no move to stop her as she staggered to where Emily sat and dropped down in front of her.

"Emily?" Paige's eyes were bright with worry and fear. She wiped blood off her chin and ran her fingers over the rope at her neck trying to loosen it.

"It's okay." Emily whispered. "It's going to be okay." She said with as much conviction as she could manage.

Paige swallowed the lump in her throat and held the water to Emily's lips to drink. Emily drank gratefully. Her mouth and throat parched and on fire from the abuse of the rope.

"That's enough." Jeremy barked, smashing the empty bottle against the wall as he stalked across the room.

Paige touched Emily's face softly. "I love you." She whispered before she was hauled to her feet with a scream of pain as he gripped her injured arm and shoved back onto the cot.

"That was truly touching." He sneered as he loomed over Paige swiping at her and knocking the water bottle to the floor.

Emily could feel Jeremy Mott's rage escalating and went back to work, furiously, dragging her bound wrists against the exposed screw. She could feel now, the roughened edges of the plastic and was spurred on by the progress. She knew, whatever he was planning, they didn't have much time. She watched as fresh blood bloomed on Paige's arm from beneath her shirt. A few drops dripped from the end of her fingertips onto the floor.

* * *

Spencer screamed in rage and frustration, banging on the steering wheel, as she took another wrong turn and ended up dead ending into a stand of trees. She threw the car in reverse and backed up to her last turn in the dirt road. She flipped on the overhead light and studied the hand drawn map again before venturing forward.

* * *

Emily continued to work on breaking the plastic ties while keeping an eye on the room. Elaine had settled at the table and pulled out a book. She seemed to be studying by the light of the lamp, completely disinterested in anything going on.

Jeremy Mott had calmed again, for the moment, and pulled up the remaining chair across from where Paige sat on the cot and straddled it. He had a fresh beer and he opened it on the back of the chair. Emily looked hard at Paige. She looked weak and her injuries, obviously, were causing her pain but her eyes had cleared and she seemed more lucid. She hoped Paige's temper didn't get the better of her and incite Jeremy's, clearly unstable, psyche.

Paige watched, apprehensively, as Jeremy pulled up a chair and sat across from her. He took a long drink of his beer and studied her. She couldn't stand the silence any longer and wanted to get on with this. "So you're working...with A?" She began haltingly.

"Who?" He asked as he took a drink. "Oh, that. I don't have any idea who that is." He gestured to Elaine. "That was all El. She was doing some recon for me. You know, checking out your schedules, patterns, hangouts and that sort of thing. She heard you and your little friends talking about it and thought it would make a good cover." He finished with a shrug. "Isn't that right, Elaine?"

Elaine didn't look up from her book and waved in response. "Something like that."

Paige furrowed her brow and sat up straighter with a grunt of pain. "I don't understand...what is this about?"

"You really don't know do you?" He stood from the chair and loomed over her his arms held wide. "It's about revenge, vengeance and retribution." He declared theatrically.

"Those are all the same thing, baby." Elaine offered from the corner.

Jeremy turned to glare at her. "I'm not an idiot, Elaine!." He snapped back. "I'm making a point."

"Revenge for what?" Paige asked.

His face darkened as he turned his full attention to Paige. "For betraying me." He hissed. "For abandoning me."

Paige shook her head in disbelief. "Jeremy, I never did anything-"

"That's right!" He raged. "You knew what was happening! You knew what she was doing to me and you didn't do anything!"

Paige's eyes blazed with anger at him. She knew she shouldn't antagonize him but she couldn't hold her tongue. "Are you serious?" She snapped. "I was suffering, too, Jeremy. You're crazy if you think I was in any position to help…." Paige trailed off when his expression changed from dark to thunderous.

He lunged for her, his hand closing around her throat like a vise, and hauled her to her feet. She coughed and gagged as he lifted her to within inches of his face, her toes scrabbling for purchase on the floor, her hands trying to loosen his grip.

"Don't!" Emily screamed. "Jeremy, let her go, please!"

"Crazy?" He snarled. "Was I crazy when I nearly drowned in the pool in front of half the school? Was I crazy when I nearly failed biology, my best subject, because of what she did? Was I crazy when I puked my guts out for three days because she poisoned me?" Jeremy punctuated each question by rattling Paige by the neck.

Her breath came in shallow gasps and her vision narrowed to a pinpoint. She could hear Emily calling her name from far away. Her arms dropped to her sides as what little strength she had was spent.

"You're going to kill her, Jer." Elaine spoke up from the table.

Jeremy shook his head like he was waking from a dream. He abruptly released his grip and Paige dropped like a stone. She gulped deep, shuddering lungfuls of air, gripping her side as each one sent pain knifing through her chest.

Jeremy crouched next to her and gripped her chin in his hands. "Look at me." He said softly. "Was I crazy when I spent two days in the hospital after she messed with my bike?"

"I don't think…you're crazy." Paige gasped out. "I didn't...didn't know."

Jeremy released her and stood. "No, I suppose you didn't." He looked towards Emily. "And she's the reason why."

* * *

Spencer slowed the car even further as she caught a glimpse of a dim light through the trees. She had followed the directions as best she could. After every wrong turn going back to the point she last knew she was correct and starting over. Searching through the dark for the landmarks Carl Wilkes added to the map like the double trunked tree, the old deer stand and the crumbling stone wall. After what seemed like hours she switched off her lights and rolled to a stop at the bottom a small rise.

Down another overgrown road she could just make out a dark SUV parked in front of an old cabin. There was dim light coming from inside. She needed to get closer. Make sure Emily and Paige were in there then she could call the police. With every minute that had ticked by she had questioned her decision to not call the police yet. She wanted to be sure, though. A had thrown them so many red herrings in the past she needed to be sure she would be taken seriously.

She approached the window at a low crouch as silently as she could. It was filthy and difficult to see through. The light source near the window illuminated Elaine Winthrop pretty clearly. Was she studying? She peered farther into the gloom and could see Jeremy Mott pacing like a caged animal between Paige, lying on the floor and Emily, tied to a chair. It was all she could do to not kick in the door right now and try to help them. Reason won out over emotion and she knew, even with the element of surprise, she would not be able to overpower both Jeremy and Elaine. Emily and Paige did not look to be in any position or condition to help her. She backed out the way she came and crept back to her car to make that call to the police.


	17. Chapter 17

Paige watched in horror as Jeremy turned his attention to Emily. "She doesn't have anything to do with this." She pleaded and levered herself to partially sitting.

"Doesn't she?" Jeremy asked and gripped a fistful of Emily's hair yanking her head back brutally. "Isn't she what occupied your every thought? Why you couldn't see two feet in front of your face? Why you couldn't see me?" He ran a hand down the side of Emily's face and neck. Emily's breath came short and quick and her eyes went wild with fear.

"Jeremy-" Paige pleaded.

"I totally get it." He leered. " I mean, I have eyes." His hand started to trace lower into her shirt.

"Stop!" Paige shouted, rage and adrenaline giving her the strength to stagger to her feet. "Let her go, Jeremy. She's not the one you're mad at." She took a wobbly step toward them and made an effort to speak calmly to avoid setting him off again. "We were friends right, Jeremy?"

He seemed to come to himself again and snatched his hand away as if burned. "I thought so." He looked at Paige sadly. "I thought you could help me but you were so caught up in her..." He gave Emily's head a jerk eliciting a gasp. "...you didn't see me."

"I know, Jeremy and I'm sorry." Paige soothed and approached him cautiously. Paige dared a glance to Emily who looked on fearfully. "But I'm here now." She made a show of looking around the room. "Can we just go somewhere and talk?" She made an effort to smile. "Just the two of us?"

"Paige, no." Emily whispered.

Jeremy released his grip on Emily his eyes lighting up. "Yeah?" He said hopeful and sounding, for a moment, like the boy Paige remembered.

"Yeah." Paige smiled never taking his eyes off him, not wanting to give him a reason to doubt her and revert back to the brutal young man he had become. He was truly crazy and totally unpredictable. She had to get him away from Emily.

* * *

Spencer thanked all the Gods she could think of that, despite the convoluted route and the poorly travelled area, they weren't so far out of town that she couldn't get service. She spent the next half hour on the phone with the police, breathlessly providing as many details as she could back as far as the night of the attack on Paige at the pool, all the while retracing her route on foot and laying down orange reflector triangles, from her car's emergency kit, at each turning point.

She told them everything she could about Carl Wilkes, Elaine Winthrop and Jeremy Mott. She provided them with her best estimate of where she was based on her car's GPS and the directions she had. She pleaded with them to pick up Carl Wilkes as he would be able to get them here the fastest and might be able to help diffuse the situation.

They demanded that she stay on the line and not approach the cabin again. She left the connection open and tossed her phone onto the front seat. Reaching under the front seat she produced a heavy duty Maglite, a gift from her father. It was a foot and a half long and weighed just under one and a half pounds. If used correctly it could do some damage. She made her way back to the cabin.

* * *

Jeremy had completely changed at the idea of spending time with Paige. Even Elaine had pried herself away from her book and watched with interest, turning to anger and no small amount of jealousy, as Jeremy bustled around the cabin offering Paige a fresh bottle of water while he hunted around for a spare sweatshirt for her to wear.

"Here." He said with a boyish grin. Paige tried to return his smile and let him help her into the ratty sweatshirt. "Sorry." He said sheepishly as he zipped it up for her. "It's all I've got."

"It's fine, Jeremy, thank you." She forced out.

"Here let me help." Jeremy offered his arm when he saw Paige was still unsteady on her feet.

They made their way slowly to the door with Paige, reluctantly, leaning heavily on him. She placed a hand on Emily's shoulder as she passed by.

"Paige" Emily begged. "please, don't do this."

"Jeremy!" Elaine shouted to him as he crossed the threshold. "What the hell?"

"Hold down the fort, El." Jeremy, oblivious to her increasing anger, called cheerfully over his shoulder. "We won't be gone long."

* * *

Spencer got back to the cabin in time to see the door open and Paige come out arm and arm with Jeremy Mott. She stepped behind the tree sure she couldn't be seen. Spencer watched, confused, as she didn't look like she was being forced. Paige was walking with a hitch in her step and her body was canted to the left in an effort to protect her ribs. Their progress was slow and, after a few steps, Jeremy slipped a hand around her waist to help her along.

Spencer hefted the flashlight in her hands and thought about taking him out right there. If something went wrong though she didn't know how much help Paige would be. No, she would go for Emily and then, together, she and Emily could help Paige.

* * *

Emily sawed away, frantically, at the plastic. Her wrists were slick with blood but, bound for so long, she had little feeling left in her hands. She could feel the tie starting to give way as she jerked her hands across the screw.

Elaine watched them disappear into the night then turned to Emily, her breath ragged, and howled in fury. "I've done everything for him! Gotten him out of trouble! Cleaned up his messes!" She screamed spit flying from her mouth. "And this is what I get?!" She looked wildly around the small cabin. "He leaves with her?" She was beside herself with rage.

Her eyes settled on the small stack of wood next to the struggling wood stove. She pulled free a log about two feet long and took a step toward Emily weapon raised. "All those girls in Colorado he chewed up and spit out...the one he hurt and I gave him an alibi." She had completely lost her mind. "Maybe it's about time he cleans up after me!"

Emily's heart leapt at Elaine's sudden wrath. They really were meant for each other, she thought briefly. Elaine advanced on her with murderous intentions. Emily's leg shot out and her foot connected solidly in Elaine's gut. She dropped to the ground with a guttural whoosh of air and the log skittered out of reach on the floor.

Emily pulled fiercely at her hands and was rewarded with a satisfying snap as the plastic tie gave way. She reached up and began to scrabble with the rope around her neck, keeping a wary eye on Elaine on the floor, groaning piteously and clutching her midsection. Emily managed to get the rope loose from the beam but not from around her neck by the time Elaine struggled to her feet.

Emily had a step on her as she lunged for the front door but Elaine got a hand around the rope and pulled back savagely sending Emily crashing down onto her back with a strangled yell. Emily clawed frantically at her throat as Elaine dragged her back into the room by her neck. Emily's vision dimmed and her hands dropped uselessly to the floor when the door crashed open and footsteps pounded the floor. Someone screamed, another crash and then silence.

Emily's awareness returned with someone pulling at the rope again. She gasped and struggled weakly against the hands at her neck.

"Em, It's just me." Spencer said. "Easy, easy. You're okay." She unwound the rope gently and grimaced at the dark red furrow of damaged skin encircling Emily's throat. "Oh, God, Em."

"Spence…" Emily breathed, alternately massaging her wrists and throat. "We have...to help...Paige."

"We will, honey." Spencer helped Emily to sit up. "I know which way they went."

Emily looked around not sparing a second glance for an unconscious Elaine Winthrop. "Are you here alone?" She rasped.

"Yes, but the police are on their way." Spencer put an arm around Emily's waist and reached for the flashlight. "Can you stand?


	18. Chapter 18

Paige let Jeremy lead her away from the house. As afraid as she was of leaving Emily alone like that it was the best way she knew to protect her. Her nightmares had become reality and Jeremy seemed like he was going to enjoy using Emily to hurt her. She wouldn't let that happen.

The cool night air cleared her mind of the remaining cobwebs. As the last of the meds leached from her system the pain of this afternoon's accident and the added physical insults since constricted around her body like a vise and she moved slowly and stiffly. She hoped that if she gained some measure of his trust she would be able to take him by surprise. He had grown up and filled out and she knew, in any kind of prolonged struggle, she wouldn't stand a chance even when healthy.

"Tell me what happened, Jeremy." She said softly trying to keep her voice steady. She wanted to pull away from him but was pretty sure, without his support, she would fall.

He was quiet for a long time as they picked their way through the trees on a path only he seemed to be able to see. "I use to come to your meets." He said finally. "Did you know that?"

"No." She stumbled and his arm tightened around her waist. "Why didn't you tell me?"

" I tried once...and then...everything with Alison started." The edge crept back into his voice.

Paige tried to diffuse the tension. "I understand." She thought carefully. "You know I was angry for a long time, too. At Alison, at the world…" She took a breath. That time in her life was still difficult to talk about but if ever there was a time to come to terms with it it was now. "...but mostly at myself."

"Tell me." He said simply and as if he genuinely cared.

"I guess I blamed myself for making such an easy target." Her voice rasped with emotion as she let the old feelings wash over her. "For not being strong enough to fight back. For not being strong enough to ask for help."

Jeremy had led them to the bank of a small stagnant pond. If it hadn't been so dark Paige was sure she'd be able to throw a stone across to the other side. He brushed dirt and leaves off a fallen log a few feet from the edge of the water and guided Paige down to sit.

"What did you do?" He asked after settling next to her.

Paige looked out over the water, lost in the memories. "I stopped taking care of myself." She gave a small laugh at how that sounded. "I don't mean not showering or anything…."

Jeremy laughed, too. "I know what you mean." He replied. "Go on."

"I got scared of the real me." She said. "I tried to be someone I'm wasn't" She laughed, bitterly this time. "That didn't work out so well. It just made me angrier and more isolated. I lashed out in ways I deeply regret. I hurt people I care about..." She trailed off.

"I get it." He said. "I've travelled that same path, had those same doubts, had...have...those same regrets." He picked up a stone and tossed it into the water. "You know, I feel like if we could have had this conversation three years ago things would have been different."

"Maybe." Paige answered forgetting, for a moment, who she was talking to. "But things are good for me now. My life with Emily is…" She trailed off as she felt his body go rigid at the mention of Emily's name.

* * *

Spencer guessed they had gone about fifty yards from the cabin when she grabbed Emily's arm to slow her. "Shhhh, listen."

Emily stopped and strained to pick up what Spencer could hear. Sirens. And they were getting closer. Emily was encouraged but knew they couldn't afford to wait. They had been able to follow Paige and Jeremy's progress up to a point. Jeremy, unaware he was being followed, had no reason to keep quiet. The last few minutes, though, they had heard nothing and assumed it was because they had stopped somewhere. The question was where. Emily's heart beat frantically in her chest. She grabbed Spencer's hand. "Come on."

* * *

Jeremy surged to his feet all trace of the boy she once knew gone. "How could you be with her?" He shouted. "She was part of it!" Jeremy circled Paige. "That bitch probably helped her do all those things to me. I thought you, of all people, would be on my side but oh, was I ever wrong about you!" He came back to stand in front of her menacingly seeming to struggle with his next words and choking back a sob. "I thought you were my friend...but you screwed me." He gestured vaguely in the direction of the cabin. "And you're screwing her!" He laughed harshly.

"It's not like that." Paige held her hand up in a feeble effort the placate him. For a few minutes she had actually thought she might be able to talk her way out of this. "Please, sit back down and talk to me."

Jeremy paced up and down the water's edge shaking his head. "No, I'm done talking about this." He thumped his chest with a fist. "This is the real me now. That other guy, your lab partner...the skinny kid who couldn't even swim, he was a fool and a coward. He was weak and a victim who let himself be terrorized by a girl." He spat venomously. "And he's long gone."

Paige struggled to her feet. "That's not true, Jeremy." She reached out to him again. "The boy I knew from class. He's not gone. I've seen him here tonight." Paige tried to put a hand on his arm. "Please, let me help you. We can help each other-"

"Bullshit!" He snarled shaking of her touch. "Once, I had hoped that was true." His voice calmed again as he warred with his emotions. His expression alternately flashing anger, loss, regret and finally settling on profound sadness. "But it's too late for that now. It all ends here, tonight" He closed the distance between them so fast Paige never had a chance to protect herself. His fist shot out and connected solidly with her injured ribs.

* * *

Spencer grabbed Emily again to stop her. "Wait, Em." She said breathless. "We don't have any idea where we're going." She looked around at the trees in the dark. "We could be going in circles."

Emily stopped and raked her hands through her hair in frustration spinning slowly around hoping for some sign of which way to go. "Oh God, Paige, where are you?" She breathed.

Spencer's hand closed on her arm. "Hear that?" She whispered.

Emily listened with every fiber of her being. Voices. Quiet at first then Jeremy Mott's unmistakable voice raised in anger. They set off as fast as they dared, no longer bothering to remain quiet.

* * *

Paige, unable to gather breath, opened her mouth in a silent scream of pain. Her knees buckled and her vision swam. Jeremy gathered a fistful of her sweatshirt at the collar and wrapped his other arm around her waist to keep her on her feet. He dragged her the last few feet. "I'm sorry." He breathed in her ear. "I wish things could have been different." He heaved her into the pond.

The pain was all consuming. Paige tried to breathe but it felt like someone was prying her ribs apart with a knife. She knew she was at the water's edge. It seemed they had come full circle but, just like with Alison, she refused to let him win. As she fell into the water her hand closed around his wrist dragging him down with her.

Her mouth filled with the brackish water as they tumbled into the pond, his weight driving her to the muddy bottom. It was shallow enough to stand had she been able to get her feet under her. She lost track of Jeremy immediately as she struggled to the surface. Her head broke the surface but the searing pain of taking a breath paralyzed her and drove her back under, swirling helplessly, endlessly until strong hands grabbed at her arms and shoulders dragging her out onto the mud.

She felt a hand on her neck. "She has a weak pulse." Paige recognized that voice. She resisted taking another breath and could feel awareness slipping completely away.

"Breathe, Paige." Someone ordered from a great distance. She wanted to but felt like she had forgotten how. Soft lips met hers, warm and familiar. She felt her lungs expand, as if on their own. Once. Twice. Three times.

"Damnit, Paige, breathe!" The voice was desperate in it's pleading. "Please, God, not again." Again and again, a mouth closed around hers forcing air into her lungs. "Oh my, God, please, don't do this." The voice sobbed "Paige, I love you. Don't you dare leave me!"

Paige coughed and muddy, foul water fountained out of her mouth and nose. Emily and Spencer grabbed at her and rolled her onto her side to clear the remaining water from her lungs. Emily smoothed the hair off her face relishing the sound of Paige's ragged breathing. "Thank God." Emily whispered as tears streamed down her face. "Thank God."

"They're down here!" A deep voice boomed from nearby as the night came to life around them. Spencer looked up to see half a dozen flashlights bobbing through the trees.


	19. Chapter 19

Emily sat next to the hospital bed, up close near Paige's head so she could touch her from where she sat. She held Paige's hand in both of hers and her shoulders shook with quiet sobs. She had never been so scared in her life. She had almost lost her.

Paige could feel warmth next to her holding her hand, hear soft crying and feel tears against her skin. She cracked her eyes with effort and tried to squeeze the hands holding hers.

Emily raised her head at the slight movement from Paige and swiped at her tear stained face. "Paige." She breathed and beamed a smile.

Paige frowned at Emily's hands and plucked weakly at the gauze taped around her wrists. She looked up and her scowl deepened at the matching bandage around her neck. "Em…" She croaked.

Emily touched the bandage at her neck realizing what was upsetting her. "It's nothing." Emily said and reached a hand to smooth Paige's brow. "It will heal. I'm okay." Emily reached for the water nearby and placed the straw to Paige's lips.

Paige managed a few sips. She shifted, trying to get an arm under her to sit up, and gasped in pain.

"Easy, easy." Emily stood. "Don't try to move." Emily placed an extra pillow behind her shoulders so she could see better and ran a hand lightly down the fresh bandages swathed around her arm as she perched on the bed next to her. "You need time to heal."

"You're okay?" Paige asked weakly.

Emily smiled. Paige was in the hospital, again, and her first concern was for her. Typical. "Yes." She assured her with a smile. "I am okay."

"Spencer?" Paige lifted her head slightly.

"Spencer's fine." She turned to the door briefly. "She's giving her statement to the police." Emily answered.

Paige dropped her head back in relief. "How long...have I been here?"

"It's Monday morning." Emily answered. "You've been out all night."

Paige frowned in concentration. "I don't….remember…"

"We can talk about this later." Emily said. "When you feel stronger."

Paige shook her head and winced at the movement. "Please, tell me…"

Emily sighed and swallowed around the lump in her throat. Last night was so raw in her mind. "Spencer and I pulled you out of the pond." Emily fought back a shudder at the memory of dragging Paige's lifeless body out of the water. How pale she was, her eyes partially open. She didn't want to think about how close she came to losing her. "After we got you breathing again you were pretty disoriented. The medics had to sedate you to keep you from hurting yourself further."

Spencer stood in the doorway of Paige's room not sure if she should interrupt. She saw Emily start to struggle recounting last night's events and Paige was visibly upset. Their conversation wasn't good for either of them right now. It was time to interrupt.

"Hey." Spencer called cheerfully as she entered the room. "How are you feeling?"

Paige returned Spencer's smile. " Hey." She answered "Um…" She turned inward for a moment. "...drowsy...but the pain is manageable."

Spencer flipped open Paige's chart from the foot of the bed and skimmed the first page of notes. "Yeah, I'm not surprised." She let out a whistle and dropped the chart back. "They've got you on a hella good IV cocktail of pain meds and antibiotics."

"How long do I have to stay here?" She asked.

"I've called your parents." Spencer sat on the bed opposite Emily. "They're on their way home. The doctors want to keep you for another day to make sure your breathing is alright. You took in a lot of water and your bruised ribs are now cracked ribs." She explained.

Paige nodded. She looked between Emily and Paige. "Where are Jeremy and Elaine?"

Emily and Spencer shared a glance. "Elaine is here." Spencer answered. " She has a concussion."

Paige looked a question at her.

"I had to hit her pretty hard." Spencer explained with a shrug. "She'll recover." Spencer wasn't sure how much to say. "She's been arrested and is under guard. Kidnapping, assault, conspiracy, possibly attempted murder and the list goes on."

Paige nodded "Jeremy?" She asked again. She knew there was something they weren't telling her. She watched as Spencer and Emily looked worriedly at each other again. "Tell me." She demanded.

Emily picked up her hand. "It's over, Paige. You just have to concentrate on getting well."

Paige struggled to sit up and both Emily and Spencer placed a restraining hand on her shoulders to still her. "Tell me, Emily." She searched both their faces in turn. "I need to know."

Emily sighed and swallowed hard. "He didn't make it." She finally said. "The police recovered his body this morning."

Paige closed her eyes. "No." She breathed and shook her head. "That can't be right." She opened her eyes, bright with unshed tears. "The water was shallow…"

"He couldn't swim." Spencer explained.

"And he'd been drinking." Emily added. She watched as Paige's expression went from disbelief to despair then guilt. She understood all those emotions as she still wrestled with them when she thought of what had happened at the lighthouse.

"Couldn't swim?" Paige repeated incredulous, remembering their conversation. She was certain he would have learned to swim. He perceived that as a weakness, a vulnerability and he hated everything about the boy he had been. How did he not get out of the water?

"Paige?" Emily tried to snap her back from wherever she had gone. "It's okay. It wasn't your fault." She insisted.

Paige focused on her again. She could feel the pricking behind her eyes. "I could have helped him." She whispered as the tears began to fall.

"No, honey." Spencer said. "There was nothing you could do. You nearly drowned yourself."

Paige shook her head. "No…" She choked back a sob. "...before...when we were in school."

"Why would you say that?" Emily sat back startled. "Why would you even think that?"

Paige looked away unable to meet their eyes.

"Paige, you were fourteen." Spencer added. "You can't possibly believe that you were responsible for anything that happened."

Paige remained silently staring out the window. She heard the truth in what they were saying, knew, in her head, they were right. But her heart broke for the funny, generous boy that sat next to her in class and the twisted, troubled man he had become. She took as deep a breath as she could manage. "I don't know...I just feel like…" She began haltingly. "I think I understood him a little."

Spencer sat back shocked. "After everything he put you through?" She continued without thinking. "After what he did to Emily?"

Paige looked at her and her face collapsed in shame and guilt for even suggesting sympathy for the man who hurt Emily. She covered her face in with her hand. "Oh God, I'm sorry. I don't know what I'm saying."

"Spencer." Emily admonished and gave a sharp shake of her head. Emily had no idea what had gone on between Paige and Jeremy but she had, obviously, connected with him on some level.

Emily gripped Paige's hand. "Paige, you don't have anything to be sorry for. What you did for me in that cabin...you were incredibly brave..." She trailed off looking to Spencer who nodded encouragement. "Whatever happened between you and Jeremy…" Emily faltered. "...well, it's okay to feel whatever you're feeling. And when you're ready to talk about it we're here for you."

Emily's words had the calming effect on Paige that she had hoped. She watched as Paige relaxed back into the pillow, the creases of worry on her face smoothing out. Exhaustion, pain and drugs were taking hold of her again and Paige's eyes lost focus, drifting closed. "We're going to let you get some rest." Emily kissed her softly.

Paige's eyes cracked open again. "Will you stay with me…" She sighed deeply. "...a little while longer?"

"For as long as you need." Emily answered and settled back in the chair, gripping Paige's hand, to keep vigil.

* * *

Paige woke sometime later. The room was dark and quiet and Emily and Spencer were gone. She looked at her hand where the IV had been. Someone had removed it without disturbing her. She had no idea what time it was but it felt late. There was no usual noise of daytime bustle coming from the hallway.

She tried to settle back to sleep but, despite her bone weary exhaustion. everytime she closed her eyes her mind reeled with images and memories from her ordeal. Jeremy with his hands on Emily and the terror in her eyes, with his hands around her own throat spitting venom and accusing her of betraying him.

She took a shuddering breath and fought the tears threatening again. She wanted to hate him for what he did to her, more for what he did to Emily. She wanted to be relieved he was dead and she wanted to not feel the guilt that she was somehow responsible. She should have said something different, she could have reached him, convinced him here was a way out. She never should have pulled him in with her but she couldn't have known he wouldn't come out.

A thought crept into her mind. She rolled it around and felt the weight of it. She tried to chase it away but it kept coming back bigger and stronger than before. It was somehow both dark and ugly and, perhaps, at the same time, a blessing. She had to know for sure.

Paige struggled to the edge of the bed and tipped her feet onto the floor. She gasped and flung a hand out to steady herself as her total physical weakness made itself apparent. She cracked the door to the dim light of the hallway. There was no one around. Paige thought it would be difficult to find Elaine's room but one glance down the hallway and she spied the orange plastic chair, empty but for a coffee cup and a folded newspaper, where a police officer should have been sitting. She slipped down the hall as quickly and quietly as possible.

Paige stood inside the door of Elaine's hospital room afraid to venture further. Elaine Winthrop lay on her back with her eyes closed, one arm handcuffed to the bed and her head turned away from the door. She was completely still yet Paige could tell she wasn't asleep. Paige took another step in the room and Elaine turned her head to look at her. Her eyes were red rimmed and sunk deep into her head. Her face was expressionless but she had a glassy haunted look.

Paige licked her lips and her heart beat furiously in her chest. Maybe this was a mistake but she was here now. Elaine couldn't hurt her anymore. "I heard about Jeremy." She said softly. Elaine just stared at her. "I'm sorry." She added reflexively and was surprised to realize she meant it. She couldn't be sure in the dim light but she thought she saw Elaine's mouth twitch in response before she turned away from her and stared out the window into the night.

Paige forged ahead. "They told me he drowned because he couldn't swim." She swallowed thickly. "Is that what you believe?." She finished at a whisper.

Paige waited in silence for several minutes but got no reaction from Elaine. She started to wonder if Elaine had even heard. This had definitely been a mistake. She turned and reached for the door when she heard the clink of the cuffs on Elaine's bed rail. Paige turned back around. Elaine was watching her again. This time with silent tears streaming down her face.

"He could swim." Elaine whispered, her grief so profound it filled the room. Paige could barely breathe for the weight of it. She stood, frozen, understanding the truth of what happened to Jeremy Mott and how he had finally silenced his demons and found some peace.

* * *

Paige woke to light streaming in to the hospital room window. The sun was shining and she could see the breeze rustling the trees softly. Despite her injuries she felt better rested and more relaxed than she had in a long time, though thoughts of Jeremy's death weighed heavily on her mind.

There was a soft knock and she turned her head to the door to see Emily beaming a smile at her, laden with a coffee tray and a brown bag from The Brew that smelled remarkably like fresh pastries. Paige returned her smile thinking now how beautiful the day was turning out to be.

* * *

Author's Note: Thank you, Readers, for sticking it out. I hope, now, you trust I am a true believer in happy endings. I have nothing new marinating at the moment. I find, though, that I am more attached to this story line than I expected to be. I think, perhaps, I may explore the aftermath of these events. No doubt suffering a trauma like the one Paige and Emily faced will have some profound emotional and psychological effects. Even, perhaps, putting a strain on their relationship...Hmmm.


End file.
